Project: Integra Type R
by Imahigo
Summary: Lei knew Bryan Fury was dead.  He sent him to a scrapping plant.  But according to his police reports, Bryan Fury is back.  On top of all that, he keeps having the same reoccurring dream about some dragon dying.  Could this mean Bao-Li is back, too?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_He sees himself flying in the air, watching over many villagers. They were planting the rice crops and tilling the field with the oxen. They were also feeding the chicken. Strangely he noticed that he was a dragon. A deity who watched over the people. Looking at the red dragon, he knew that was who he was in love with. Some odd reason, though... he knew he was not allowed to have this woman. For his duties rest in the sky, not on the Earth. However, that one dark day... this dragon gets cornered by the villagers, and he watches helplessly as the love of his life is beaten and killed. Finally she is decapitated... He then decides to cause it to rain heavily and flood as he goes down and tries to resurrect his love. She wasn't coming back. She is dead... All he heard was silence..._


	2. Alece and Lei's Marriage

**ACT I: Alece and Lei's Marriage**

With a slight gasp of air, Lei is finally awake. He has already gotten used to those nightmares. It was, to his relief, nothing but a dream. It wasn't real. It was just his imagination. But why is it the same dream? And of all things, why dream of a dead dragon? Why not dead people? Maybe his mind is trying to communicate with him, maybe it's a prophecy. Lei sees the future. The dead dragon is Alece, and Lei is the sky dragon. The people who killed the red dragon... they were the White Snakes. Lei now understood the meaning of his dream. Alece is going to die. Very soon.

"Mmmm... Wulong-San... are you okay?"

Lei looks down at his wife from his sitting position. He could barely see her in the darkness of the night, her face reflecting off of the light from the crescent moon in the window. He could sense the worry in her tired voice.

"It's that same nightmare again..." He sighs deeply. "I just don't get it..."

"Mmmm... do you want me to make you some tea?" Alece suggests.

"Nah... I'll be fine... just go back to sleep, mmkay, dear?" Lei gently runs his fingers through his wife's hair. "We've got a big day tomorrow... we need to rest up for a bit."

Alece nods before putting herself back under the covers where Lei joins her a moment later. He quietly breathes in and out as he closes his eyelids to sleep. After several minutes into his sleep, Lei feels a pair of warm, slender arms protectively constricting themselves around Lei's waist. Lei hopes and prays that these frequent reoccurring nightmares never come true. He did not think he would be able to love another woman after Alece. He never knew such a woman like her existed in the world. The Earth is too corrupt to have someone so kind and loving residing on it.

Ever since the day Lei married Alece, which was a year ago, he felt that his life had finally just began. The only regret Lei felt was that he wished he had met Alece sooner. Maybe their lives would have been much happier together if they found each other sooner. But then again, he never would have his two beautiful wonderful children from different mothers. But even though he's very content with his new marriage... he still has a pit of guilt... he married the woman who kidnapped his daughter. He loves her and she loves him. That's all that matters, right? In his sleep, Lei turns over to face Alece. He pets her hair once more.

"I love you." He whispers before kissing her forehead and returning back to sleep.

Alece didn't open her eyes but she smiles and whispers, "I love you more, dear..."

Lei's thoughts then traced back to their wedding proposal.

"_Are you sure it will be okay?"_

"_Yes, dear... trust me... I know what I'm doing. I trust these people..."_

_Alece and Lei both stood next to each other in an auto mechanic shop. Lei had recently purchased a clunker that is just as bad as his Toyota and now after three times in a month, it is back in the shop. Lei had a lot of money, she didn't understand why he went for a low-budget car? Maybe he used up all the money to pay for her own car, and had little left over for his own car. Alece kinda felt very suspicious that the car is in the very same shop, and thinks there is some conspiracy going on, either that, or she's paranoid. She looks up staring into Lei's serious eyes. He knew what he was doing. Alece watched as Lei handed the people with his cash. So far, the repairs costs more than the car itself. That makes it even more suspicious. Maybe Lei's in a hurry to get rid of this money, he thinks it was made by drug transactions. She just didn't understand his logic. _

"_Okay, it will take us a couple of hours to repair, if you two would sit down in the lobby and wait." The mechanic gestured for Alece and Lei to go into the lobby and sit. There they would discuss further matters. The two both took a seat on the couch as Alece sighs._

"_Honey, do you not think maybe you should let it go?" Alece suggested._

_Lei sighed. "What else can go wrong? I spill noodles all over my shirt... The car breaks down... and now... It's just you and me – no offense – just sitting here for three hours because my car broke down... I knew it! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT THAT $5,000 CAR! Buuut no... I had to be a lazy son of a bitch and buy a $200 piece of crap, just like my Camry! Will I ever learn?"_

_Alece saw how angry Lei is with himself. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Honey, please... do not you worry... please... just calm down... it is okay..." She places her hand over Lei's knuckles, rubbing them._

_As if it was a spell, Lei was calm as he took a deep breath. All Lei was worried about was the ring! He left the ring in the car! How is he going to propose to Alece while it is in the shop? Lei then had an idea. He stands up and heads out to the counter._

"_Wulong-San, where are you going?"_

"_I left my phone in the car. I need to call Jackie and tell her that I'll be home very late, tonight." _

_Alece stands up and blocks Lei's path. "Well, there is a telephone over there you can use, instead." She points at the service phone._

"_No, I really can't. There's no way I'm touching that dirty phone! Not-uh!"_

_Alece lets out a heavy exhale. "Fine... but please be careful."_

_Lei nods as he takes off when Alece moves out of the way. He jumps over the counter and runs straight out back._

"_Where's my car?" Lei demanded._

_The staff blocked his path._

"_Sir, please go back and wait..."_

"_Please, I left something in there... can I go get it, please?" He asks a bit more firmly._

"_Okay... hold on..."_

_Lei ran through the door and accidentally stood in front of a man driving his car. He freaks out and crashes into a beam. Lei runs over and opens the car door, grabs the box, and leaves. He makes it back to the lobby where Alece was pacing back and forth. Alece smiled when she saw Lei._

"_Did you get the phone?"_

"_Yes, but_"_

_Alece looked excited. "Good! Can we go call Jackie and a taxi!"_

_Lei nods. "Yes, but_"_

"_Good! I do not feel like waiting three hours here... when we can be doing something else..."_

"_Yes, and_"_

"_Wulong-San, can we go to the movies, please?"_

"_Alece, please, I want to talk..."_

"_Oh, I am sorry. Go ahead and speak. I am listening..."_

_Lei leaned in closer to Alece. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time. We're alone right now. Just you and me..." He opens the box without looking and takes out the ring. "Together... forever... I love you so much..." He kisses her tenderly while slipping the ring on her finger. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life..." He kneels down kissing the hand that had the ring on it. "Miss Alece Khanga... will you marry me?"_

_Alece smiles, more excitement in her face. "Yes!" _

_Lei stands up as Alece squeezes Lei into a tight bear hug, unaware of her strength. Lei couldn't help but smile._

Lei will never forget that day. That was the day he proposed to her. He proposed to her just three months after Shen's death. Lei was depressed in those three months. Though the man was an abusive father, Lei just felt he was to blame for his death. His twin brother, Yuan, is very glad that Shen had died. Pushing that negative thought out of his head, Lei began thinking about his wedding. They both got married roughly a month after their proposal. It wasn't really a big wedding, but it was a good sized wedding. All it had was was the whole interpol team, Lei's friends, and Alece's friends and family. Lei remembered right after the wedding, he and several others helped carry Alece in the traditional Chinese sedan chair to their new apartment. Once Alece was dropped off and now in Lei's arms, Lei had then locked the door to their new apartment and spent their honeymoon there. It wasn't as bad of an idea as it seemed, but originally, Alece and Lei were going to spend their honeymoon in that summer house in Hawaii, but Lei got too tired from carrying Alece all across town to their new home, he didn't feel like getting up, and Alece didn't mind staying. Lei's cheeks redden as he thought about their honeymoon. They were at it for nearly three days... of course eating food in between breaks. After three days, they both decided to sleep in for the entire day, in each others arms. They both savored the moments they spent alone, because their honeymoon was just about the last time they both spent time alone. Every time Lei wanted to do something with Alece, Jackie always barged in asking for man-advice on how to get boys... how to put on a bra, and that she had a period. Troublesome, but it was worth it. Even when Jackie was sent to police academy and moved out, she'd call, checking up on her dad and tell him her entire day. Or the superintendent would ask Lei to come in, since he became a police chief. And lastly, Lei would be too tired to do anything when he got home. Alece didn't really mind, thankfully.

The very next morning, Lei kept his eyes closed. He turned over to cuddle his arms around Alece's waist, to give her a warm start to her morning. He loved the scent she gave off, must be her shampoo. He holds Alece and squeezes her tightly, with all four limbs. Some odd reason she felt soft... like a pillow. That was then, Lei opened his eyes. HE WAS HUGGING A TOSS PILLOW! Lei sheepishly stared at Alece who stared down at him with her arms crossed.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" He takes the toss pillow and tosses it aside as he sits up.

"I was under the impression that you'd hug anything next to you when you wake up. And I was right." Alece smiled, laughing at Lei.

"Hey! That's not a nice way to treat your husband, especially when he's 50!" Lei sticks his tongue out at Alece.

Alece loved Lei's childish antics... that's what she liked about him. He makes her laugh. She always counted on Lei to brighten her day whenever she's feeling down.

Lei crawls out of bed, following Alece to the kitchen. Today is their third year wedding anniversary. Lei knew how he was going to celebrate it. He took the entire week off specifically for that occasion. Finally, he had Alece all to himself! Lei eyed her with lustful eyes as Alece cooked breakfast. He watched as she got out the eggs and scrambled them. He then watched as she chopped up the onions, bell peppers, banana peppers, sausage, and cheese. This omelet was going to be delicious. While Alece was cooking the omelet, Lei walks in and slides his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. However, Alece kept on cooking.

"Wulong-San, what are you doing?" Alece asks in confusion.

"Nothing..." Lei replies.

"Obviously, you are doing something otherwise I would not be asking that question."

Lei nuzzles Alece's neck. "Baby, I just wanna' hold you... I haven't been able to hold you this morning... it is our anniversary, after all."

Alece nods at Lei's remark.

"I remember... when you and I started dating. I had a personal fear that you would kill people, but you stayed true to your word, and I'm impressed. And those adventures and investigations we went on together... those were the good ol' days..."

Though Alece was focused on cooking, she found Lei's voice to be very soothing. He was right. Now that Shen and his organization is gone, along with Bryan Fury and Bao-Li, their lives went on peacefully. Alece missed the thrill that she would die with her husband. Lei's vow that he would protect her and all those nights they shared a room for safety reasons... that was what got the two together. Yes, Alece does miss her former occupation as Lei's partner. Being a housewife and a baby sitter just didn't suit her. Alece belonged on the battle field, not in the kitchen.

"Wulong-San, I miss our adventures... finding out information and traveling together with you... I wish our lives were in danger again."

Lei nods. "I really miss yard work. Filing paperwork all day, assigning cases and jobs, and supervising over others... is just not my thing. I dunno why the former chief gave up his job and let me be the head... I hate my job now."

Alece then puts the big omelet on one plate. Lei still held onto her as she went to grab the knife to split the omelet up. Alece got the smaller portion, while Lei got the larger portion. Alece then put her knife down to wrap her hands around Lei's arms and begins kissing him.

"Will we be going to Hawaii, love?"

Lei smiles as he kept kissing Alece back. "Yes, we will. I took the entire week off just for the two of us. Did you tell your clients that?"

"Mmh... no... I got too carried away..."

Lei chuckles. "No worries, you can call and tell them. Our plane leaves in about noon. We have plenty of time to get ready." Lei kisses Alece after that statement. "Wanna spice up our morning? Hm?"

Alece smiled, kissing Lei back. "You know I do..."

Before their lips could touch, their phone rings. Lei rolls his eyes in annoyance as he sighs. "Now, who could that be?"

Lei lets go of Alece to answer the phone. He was able to answer it calmly, though he was irritated.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. What's up? Oh, really? Is that so? Well, I'll be damned! I'll be over there in a moment. Thanks and bye..." Lei hangs up the phone, sighing.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"There's a file at the police station they want me to look at... and it belongs in the Dragon-Files."

"Dragon-Files?"

"Yes, every now and then we get cases that involved unexplained deaths and possibly the supernatural. We put those in the Dragon-Files and there is a special team of investigators who find the cause of the deaths or whatever is happening. I used to be on that team, and most of the time, it's a hoax. They want me as their chief to look and see the file..."

"Oh... I guess that means no Hawaii for us..." Alece said outloud.

"Way to start our anniversary..." He rolls his eyes.

Alece puts her hand on Lei's shoulder as she looks up to him. "We can call a taxi and cuddle on the way up there."

Lei smiled. "You naughty girl! I like that idea. Maybe we can shower together, too... if that's the case."

Alece nods. "That, too would work as well."

Just as their lips were finally about to touch, Lei's stomach roars as he doubles over to hold it, and Alece tripped and fell over Lei's back. Lei then stands to help Alece up.

"I'm sorry, how about we eat first? I'm hungry!"

Alece sighs. She was definitely not in the mood now. Lei just ruined it. "Sure, let's eat then." Alece walks over to grab the keys to Lei's new car, a black 1997 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. "You're driving yourself, dear. You know how to drive."

Yep. Lei did it again. He does it all the time. Whenever Alece is in the mood, and Lei does something stupid, Alece gets out of the mood and wants to work now. Lei thinks it's the hormone pills Alece has been taking that is making her so moody. He takes the keys and looks at his plate, grumbling "Worst anniversary ever..." to himself in Cantonese. He says this quietly, too... so that Alece doesn't hear his complaint.


	3. Enter Officer Lei

**ACT II: Enter Officer Lei**

A young woman woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She groans and hits the snooze button while looking for her glasses. She grabs them and puts them on, over her chestnut brown eyes, as she brushes her wild bangs to the side.

"Another long day of work awaits me..." The woman sighs. "I'll just do my best."

Her feathered neck-length hair suited this woman very well, giving her a more fierce look for a police officer. The young woman gets her clothes together and takes a quick shower. She takes off her glasses once she steps in. She soaks herself in the nice warm water, relaxing her muscles and her numerous battle scars. She had one on her leg for breaking it, and another scar on her chest where she had open heart surgery, and another one on her left cheek from a gun fight she was recently involved in. After taking the nice shower, she turns on the electric dryer to let her hair dry, giving her hair that fierce feathered look. She puts on her light blue police shirt, with a navy blue necktie, and matching skirt that went to her knees. She also had black dress shoes, and a police cap. Her breakfast consisted of just microwaved frozen bacon egg and cheese biscuit and orange juice. After gobbling it all down, she makes her way to her large black police SUV. She parks in the police car garage and clocks into work.

"Good Morning, Lei." A young police officer greets.

The woman holds her hand out. "Good Morning Choi."

The two both salute to each other as the woman makes her way to her office, only to be greeted by her partner.

"Jackie!"

Jackie smiles at her partner and secret lover, Qing Ian. Her father, Lei Wulong, is now the police chief and he disapproves of their relationship. However, he doesn't seem to mind that the two are working together. Jackie thinks its because her father believes that lovers are the best team. But of course they secretly meet out on dates. When they're working, they keep their relationship out. As Lei had told his daughter, once they're at work, family does not exist. All that matters from that point on is to protect the rights of all citizens! Luckily for her, her dad is taking the entire week off, so she won't have to worry about hiding their relationship. Jackie takes a seat at her desk, dismantling her gun, since she is in a fidgeting mood. Ian sits in a corner, reading through the files. Work at the police station was often boring, but it was well worth it. Once she had finished putting her gun together, Jackie heard her phone go beep. She presses the button.

"Officer Lei, here!"

"Officer Lei, the chief wants you in his office ASAP, along with your partner."

Jackie and Ian both looked at the phone in interest as Jackie presses the button. Didn't the commissioner fill in for her dad while he was on his anniversary honeymoon with his crazy wife?

"We're on it." Jackie then puts her gun back on her holster as her partner put the file down and made their way to the chief's office. Many officers were at their cubicles answering calls, yelling at each other, and Jackie swore she heard someone ask, "Uh... excuse me... uh... I believe you have my stapler..."

Either they were trying to be funny, or Jackie has lost her mind. Finally in the chief's office, Jackie and Ian both took a seat at the chairs provided. They saw they weren't the only ones in there. Qian Long, Fa-Zhou, and Han were there as well. Those three were the top police officers on the force, they were where Jackie wanted to be! She looked up to all three of them. Is her father finally going to give her a REAL case? That would be great! First case to a rookie cop!

The man in the chair turned around, revealing to be Lei Wulong, himself. He wore the Royal Hong-Kong Police force uniform, but he had ditched the ponytail to leave his hair down, with his navy blue police cap on. He clears his throat.

"Alright, so... as we all know... we've got a growing problem. It would appear as though that there are a series of kidnappings with no witnesses."

_YES!_ Jackie was able to contain her excitement. She got an awesome case! Yay!

"Really you say?" Qianlong asks in interest.

Qianlong is a male detective at 36. He is not married, nor is he seeing someone, and he appears to lead a solitary lifestyle. That was one thing Jackie didn't like about Qianlong. He was so anti-social. He never smiles either. A major turn-off for this man. Plus he is twice Jackie's age: 18.

"All of them were women... beautiful and talented women... like my daughter and my wife... they all disappeared all of a sudden."

Jackie wasn't scared at all. The kidnappings will be no big deal. She was sure she could take on the kidnapper.

"How did they disappear? Where was the last time they were seen?" Han asks.

Han is another top detective. Like Qianlong he is serious and very devoted to whatever tasks he has at hand, but however, he is actually a party animal outside of police work. Despite this, he is very devoted to his job.

"It all depends... one witness said that his girlfriend went to buy some shoes... and she never came back. Another said that he and his sister went jogging and that he went to go pee but when he came back, his sister wasn't there anymore... and the last one said that he and his wife were about to 'get down and dirty' and she went to the restroom to change. However, she never came out..." Lei then raised his eyebrows. "Sounds to me like our ancestors are angry and they came to punish us by taking away our women!" He then slams both hands on his desk. "I'm afraid Jackie's next!"

Jackie's eyes widened as everyone looked at her. Fa-Zhou just stared at Jackie and frowned.

"Chief, I know she's your girl, and it is your job to tell her how beautiful she is, but in all honesty, I don't think your daughter is beautiful or even attractive at all. I don't even think she has talent in anything other than fixing me a sammich in the kitchen."

That comment burned. Fa-Zhou is very sexist. He has no regard to women, and even hates the idea of women working as a cop, like Jackie. Jackie hated this man's guts. She frowns at Fa-Zhou, lifting up her glasses to the bridge of her nose with her index finger as she stands up to yell in Fa-Zhou's face.

"For your information, I don't give a damn about my looks! Number two, I do have talent. I can dismantle a gun and put it back together in less than five minutes and have it fully functional!" Jackie then draws out her gun and fires. Lei ducks as the bullet passes through his police cap and through the window. Jackie puts her gun away and realizes her mistake. "Oops..."

Lei then gets up sighing.

"See exactly what I mean? That woman can't fire worth shit!"

"Lushi... Lei... do you want me to hire another rookie to take your place? Because you JUST FIRED YOUR GUN FOR NO REASON!"

Jackie bows. "Sorry, chief... I won't let that happen again."

Ian just smacks himself in the face. _Why did we have to work with Fa-Zhou? Really? Jackie and Fa-Zhou are going to get along very well..._

"Good... don't let that happen again... or you'll be suspended!"

"Yes sir!" Jackie salutes as she sits down.

"Now, as I was saying, for this case, and this case only, I will accompany the five of you, serving as your captain. I'll be putting the commissioner in charge of the police station while I am out."

Jackie has always looked forward to working with her dad. She was really excited about this. In her squad car, Jackie was just resting. She hated being a rookie cop. She always got the boring stuff. She wanted to bust drug operations and illegal smuggling units! She wanted to do the things her dad did! She doubted anything like that was going to happen anytime soon. As if fate heard her calling she heard someone on the police radio.

"This is..."

Jackie jumped in excitement and turned the radio to remove the static.

"Detective Chow reporting! I need back up! Right away! Anybody near by, I need back up! There is a GTA! On 7th Avenue! Hurry!"

Jackie was there. At the side of the road. She starts the engine and turns on the police sirens, and she saw the stolen vehicle, a truck with new cars on it, and took off after it. She was trained personally by her dad to drive. She knew what to do now. She found herself putting the pedal to the floor. Driving very fast now. She then sees a criminal release a car. What? They're getting rid of the new cars? What in the world? She swerved and barely missed the car, however the officer behind her hit the car, and crashed. That made Jackie glad she was trained by the best. She then sees the criminal fire an uzi. Jackie ducked as the gun busted the windshield and quickly looked up to see another car headed her way. Jackie drifts around the car, once more. She then focuses on driving. Seeing that the police officers and vaudevillians crashing on this highway, Jackie had to call for back up as well.

"Detective Lei reporting! We need back up on Turnpipe 75! I repeat! Back up! Send in the armored vehicles, too!" As Jackie talked, a large SUV came rolling her way. She screamed as she saw she couldn't swerve, as it was too late. Luckily, the car bounced into the air, missing Jackie.

"Phew! That was a close call."

The truck containing the cars pushes a truck towing a boat to the side of the railing, sending the boat in the opposite direction. The boat then goes straight through the windshield of the squad car. The car then spun as Jackie saw the spinning boat. Civillians crashed into the boat, exploding as Jackie tried to avoid the wreckage. She sees a squad car flip several times, but Jackie was unable to avoid it. It hits her car, causing it to flip, as well. She lands on the hood, the car sliding toward the fire.

_This is the end..._ Jackie thought to herself. _Pitiful... and I didn't even get to do my first difficult case..._ She unbuckles her seat belt making her way out of the car.

"Skrshh... Jackie! Jackie! Ja..." Jackie paid no attention to the radio. She had to get out of this car. That she did, but then a car approaches her. Jackie rolls out of the way as the squad car hits Jackie's Mondeo, and the two cars explode. Jackie then sighs.

"I failed..." Jackie then sits down and contemplated on her failure. Another Mondeo drives up, with Ian inside. He tells Jackie to hop in, and that she does. Sitting in the car, Jackie begins picking out the glass in her arm.

"I couldn't stop him..." She says in sadness.


	4. The Rise of the Dead

Act III: Rise of the Dead

"Oh, Jackie! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Jackie had just been escorted to the hospital. The wreck that had occurred was very awful, with many civilian casualties. Jackie is now sitting on a table, having her wounds tended to and bandaged up. Standing across from her was her brother, Detective Zachary Khang. Though blind, he is quite the excellent cop, working in the homicide department. After hearing the wild police chase, he was worried for his sister. Lei had sent a message that all the officers stand down. He found where the stolen truck is and found a condemned building where the suspect is likely to be hiding, as well as his gang members.

"I screwed up big time..." That was all Jackie said.

"Cheer up, little sister! You can always try again next time! Nobody's perfect!" Zachary was strangely being very optimistic. He is a lot like his mother, a pessimist. Perhaps hanging around with his dad turned him into an optimist.

"If you say! That was the only shot I had at proving that I'm a good cop and I blew it!"

"Jackie, nobody's perfect. That chase... I'm even impressed you made it out of there alive. We have already declared five officers dead and eight civilians killed..." He now became sad.

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Jackie got out of the bed, but Zachary caught her and held her back. "Don't waste your breath. Dad's gonna get him and he'll bring him in."

Jackie then looked up at Zachary and began to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch him."

Zachary then held his sister in his arms, comforting her the best way he can. That's all he could do for now.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It's good to be back home! YEAAAH!"<p>

An average-height, muscular Asian man got out of the rental car with his girlfriend. He got a divorce from Yin-Yin, a while ago, and decided to date this blonde woman he met at a bar. Her name is Lisa Daniels and she openly supports her boyfriend in his underground fights. She also is on the pill, and makes sure she never gets pregnant from her boyfriend. That would be awful. It didn't bother her that her lover slept with a lot of women. She likes him the way he is.

Kaitou Takashi, who was formerly known as Lil' Wu. He took the name Kaitou, since Kaitou was more exotic and attracted more women. Nothing much changed, except he now wears his hair in a funky mullet, still with the right side of his face covered by a large bang, has three ear piercings on his left ear, a piercing on his nose, and another on his tongue, and a couple on his nipples. He even has one on his belly button, and in places where you do not wish to know about. Lisa had the same piercings, too. Kaitou also got a tattoo of a rose going down his right arm, and one of a emerald green dragon on his back. He even earned a few scars across his chest, but his beautiful face with make-up was perfectly intact. He makes his way to his new apartment, back in Hong-Kong.

"You like it, Lisa?"

Lisa smiles. "Of course I do... I've always had a fetish for small apartments."

Kaitou smiles. "As do I." He kisses Lisa's gloved hand.

Once they got their things together, in the apartment, the young couple both sat on the couch. They were going to do it on the couch. It will be fun. However, as they were going to get down to it, they were interrupted by police sirens.

"Damnit! The fuzz got us!"

Lisa got up and hid while Kaitou ran out, but why did they come here in broad daylight? He jumps outside to investigate, when he saw a cop get out of his squad car... hold on? Kaitou quietly walked down and watched as the police officer walked into the condemned warehouse. Kaitou knew who this man is.

_The Old Man! What's he doing?_

Lei found the stolen truck load of new cars. It had no more cars. It was parked at a warehouse, a condemned building to be exact. Lei had to be very careful, since this building may collapse at any given point in time. The suspects could be armed and dangerous, too. Lei gets out his gun and quietly creeps against wall, sneaking into the building.

Kaitou saw Lei quietly walk in and Kaitou quickly sneaks in after him.

_The Old Man better be careful! He could die!_

The building obviously didn't have any power. So Lei had to rely on the light from the son. He is very careful as he could sense some people inside the building. Despite the fact that Bao-Li was sealed away, Lei hasn't completely lost his ability to heal. In fact, he has now gained the ability to heal others. However, Lei has to put forth a lot of effort into healing himself and others, whereas before, Lei had to put forth a lot effort into not healing. Sometimes he loses his concentration and his body repairs itself automatically. Lei had assumed it was Bao-Li who was healing Lei against his own will, since Lei found out that if he died, Bao-Li would die with him also. For that, Lei is glad because he can go to the hospital without any suspicion. Still, Lei preferred being under the care of Alece whenever he gets injured. Little did Lei know, someone was creeping up behind him. Lei then sensed the man's presence. Out of sheer instinct, Lei kicks the taller man in the side of the leg. He turns around to grab the arm that he is using to hold his leg, and shoves him down on the ground face first. Lei then holds the gun to the boy's temple, turning off the safety.

"I'm placing you under arrest for starting a shoot out, stealing a truck full of cars, endangering civillian lives, property damage, and... don't make me add resisting arrest to the list of charges!"

Katiou rolls his honey brown eyes in annoyance.

_OLD MAN! ARE YOU BLIND! I'M YOUR SON!_ He mentally screams, but before he could speak Lei interrupts him.

"You don't ever cease to amuse me... after all, you do remind me of my late nemesis. Wanna' know what I did to him?"

"Listen, O_"

Lei interrupted his own son once more. "I killed him with my own bare hands. Now, I'll gladly do the same..."

Kaitou was now scared. He has never seen this side of Lei before. Ever. He then turned his head to look at Lei in the eyes. Hopefully Lei recognizes his own son. Lei's eyes then widen as he put away his gun to help his own son up.

"Wu! I'm so sorry!" Once Kaitou was up, Lei hugs him tightly. "I didn't know... I thought you were that punk who started a shoot out and shit..."

Lei then lets go of his son. He's not at all pleased with his numerous piercings and tattoos. But he was his son. He had to accept him no matter who he is. However, Lei found it suspicious that his son is not only looking thuggish, but also he is here in this warehouse creeping up behind him. Lei then had a serious look. "What's your business here? Aren't you supposed to be in the States with Paul Phoenix?"

Kaitou raises his hands in defense. "Old Man, I wanted to go back to Hong-Kong. I realized that I missed everyone..." He then grins lustfully. "Especially that milf you married..."

Lei rolled his eyes at his son's comment. Yep that was good ol' perverted Wu alright. All Lei just hoped was that he wouldn't attempt anything with Alece. Lei is the only man that Alece trusts, since she has been raped twice in her life. "Touch that woman, and I'll have to file a paper for my own arrest: murder."

Kaitou snickers. "Relax. I was just kidding. The fact that you've slept with her is unappealing enough. If only you left that pussy alone, I'd be the one to_"

"Wu... don't tell me... are you one of those thugs who started the shoot out? Are you?" Lei interrupted his son's sentence.

Thanks to his relationship with Alece, Lei can no longer stand it when men talk about women as if they were sex objects. Lei has been, in the past, guilty of that crime. Now he has reformed from his former bad habits and no longer feels that way about women. The fact that his son talks about Alece like that, even made him cringe.

"No Old Man, I have nothing to do with the charges you have accused me of. And I do agree. That does sound like something Fury would do."

"Well, why are you in this warehouse?"

"Well, I just moved in to my apartment an hour ago... and I saw you. I just wanted to see what you were up to is all." He grins bashfully.

Kaitou doesn't want to admit it, but the real reason is that he is very concerned about Lei going in alone. He doesn't want anything to happen to his father.

"Well, leave now. This man I'm catching is very dangerous."

"Not if I help. C'mon Old Man, I'm a master of whoop-yo-ass! If anything, you could use some kick-ass back up!"

Lei lets out a heavy exhale as he droops his head down. "Okay, fine... just don't get into some serious trouble... and stay out of my way."

Kaitou's eyes widened. "Whoah, Old Man! What the hell happened to you?"

"This man hurt Jackie, your sister..."

"WHAT? SHE GOT RAPED AGAIN! Fury would really do that..."

Lei sighs. Again with the rape. Rape is not a joke. Kids today think it is, but it's not. It really isn't. "No, son, her police car got blown up. She's okay now..."

Kaitou nods. "The pipsqueak's tough. She died once and came back to life. I'm sure she can do the same thing again."

"You're right."

After what seemed like ten minutes of wandering, the father and son both later found themselves surrounded by five gang members, armed with their guns. Both Kaitou and Lei stood back-to-back with the same fearless expressions on their faces.

"I've been in worse situations than this." Lei whispers to his son.

"Yeah, so have I."

Just as the gang members were going to open fire, a pale black-haired man, with those icy cold blue eyes, in a black suit told them not to fire. Lei recognized this man and smirks, while Kaitou smirks, too.

"Ahh... Wulong Sr., and Wulong Jr., I was afraid you wouldn't make it to the party. Glad you did."

Kaitou then recognized the voice, face now contorted into shock. "Fury! You're alive... how can that be?"

Bryan laughed. "You made one mistake, Wulong Sr. You didn't watch my parts get destroyed. You see, Alexa took over the boiling plant. She salvaged my head and my memory chip, while all my other parts were melted down. She constructed a new body for me, and saw to it that I get brought back to life..." He holds his right hand out, crushing it into a fist, smiling evilly.

Lei just huffs. "I knew you'd be back. Hell, that's why I took this case... so I can kill you, myself. I intended to go alone... but as you can see, I brought a long company."

"Won't you ever learn? I'm indestructible. You can't kill me! Not while there is a prize waiting for me!"

"Oh god, no! YOU PLAN TO RAPE JACKIE AGAIN!" Kaitou blurted out in disgust.

Bryan grins. "Not unless she wants it. Wulong, your precious daughter will be mine! No matter what! She will be needing someone's shoulder to cry on when I kill both her dad and her boyfriend! Hell, I'll even kill her brother, too..."

Lei grins badassly as well. "What happened to Alece? Did you give up on her because _I_ had sex with her? Or is it because _I_ married her? No, I know why! It's because she expresses no interest in you! Only in _me_!" Lei paused to point at himself, arrogantly. Lei's arrogant swagger made him seem related to his son. Not to mention, it made Lei look childish, as well. "Bryan, Alece would rather die than to be with you. You see... _I_ am the only man she allows to touch her in intimate ways. That man is _me_! She may have been deflowered by you, but I'm the man who got her pregnant first! And I'm the one who took her virginity! Because of you she was traumatized! Because of me, she enjoys having sex every day!" Lei then stuck his tongue out at Bryan.

Bryan had no reaction. "Good for you, Wulong. Good for you. You can have her. Besides, all she was is a worthless bitch. The only useful thing about her is that she gave me a child. Besides, she has the worst sex ever..."

Lei was starting to get angry. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T PATIENT WITH HER!"

"Patience, smatience. Who cares? Besides, that woman is decrepit and old, like you will be. Unlike you, I'll never age. Eventually I will kick your ass so hard, it will crumble to dust when I'm done with you!"

Kaitou got mad at Bryan for stealing his famous quote. He said the exact same thing to Shen's messenger.

"Why Jackie? Why her? Why pick the daughter of the man who killed you twice?"

Bryan laughs evilly as Kaitou rolls his eyes. "You see, Alece is decrepit... I thought it was time I seek a younger prey... Lushi will be my bride... whether she likes it or not... and she will give birth to my babies... until she dies..."

"...Bastard..." Lei grits his teeth together. He just noticed that Bryan is EXTREMELY lucky that Bao-Li was sealed away, otherwise Bryan would die right there for the third time. Then again, Lei remembered that he is still a super-human. But even so, he couldn't kill Bryan just yet. He'd have to wait until nobody was around, so that nobody would interfere.

"Is that all you're going to say? Bastard? That's lame..." Bryan laughs. "Without your precious demon around, you're useless."

"True. I'm still a badass..." Lei smirks. Thankfully his temper is easy to control now.

Kaitou was confused. Why isn't Lei doing anything? He's just standing there, watching Bryan and the gang members leave. It was as if Bryan was above the law. Lei then retreats to the police car as Kaitou retreats to his apartment. All Kaitou knew was that Lei is wussing out. It seemed like Bryan Fury was above the law.

"Why don't you arrest him?"

"Because son, we're outnumbered. I'll get him next time."

Kaitou thinks it is something else.


	5. Phoenix Reborn

**Act IV: Phoenix Reborn**

Alece is sitting down on the couch, in the living room, watching her daily soap. Surrounding her are five little children in sleeping bags and blankets, sleeping on the floor. It was nap time for the kids Alece was babysitting. Quite fitting, too, because her soap is on, and she can't keep an eye on them if she's watching her show. Plus what was on TV was not suitable for little kids to see. It was the perfect job. Alece got paid well, and enjoyed taking care of people's children for them, while they are at work. It was something she really enjoyed doing. It did help her get over her problem of having kids. All Alece needed was for Lei to take a day off to help her babysit those kids. She's told them countless times that she's married to the Supercop, but they don't believe her. Watching TV, Alece couldn't help but wish Lei was here. Some odd reason, she wanted him... with her... now... Perhaps watching people having sex on TV made Alece want sex, too. However, she manages to push that naughty thought back into her head. She would have to deal with him later when she is done babysitting the kids. They cannot watch. She is sitting down, watching her soap, while she is eating yogurt. Alece is also wearing a white short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees. She was barefooted as she knelt on the couch. Her long hair curled its way down as it went all the way down past Alece's waist. Her feet were just next to her hair. Alece enjoyed her new life. Though at times, she misses being Lei's bodyguard and partner. She meant every word she said that morning.

"_Wulong-San, I miss our adventures... finding out information and traveling together with you... I wish our lives were in danger again."_

Maybe Alece really was meant to be on the battle field. She then glances at the five sleeping toddlers on the floor, four boys and a girl. Perhaps she could enter the next King of Iron Fist Tournament just for fun. Or perhaps she could convince Lei to allow his mother to move in with the two. Alece and Lei briefly met Chi Ayame, who went by the name, Setsuna Honjoji, in a Japanese nursing home. The woman confirmed that she is only 75. Not 71.

* * *

><p><em>The room was small and mostly empty. All that was seen was a small bed, a table with a TV on it, a dresser, and an electric wheel chair this woman sat in. She wore an old white kimono with floral patterns of cherry blossom trees. Her tiny wrinkled wrists were curved on the wheel chair handles. Her long sliver hair was tied up in a puffy bun, similar to the way Japanese geishas wore their hair. There were lines of tiredness that had formed over the years under her eyes, mouth, neck, and forehead. Staring deeply into her brown eyes, Lei knew that this is his mother; the woman he has been searching for for over 40 years. But what troubled him was that according to several reports, this woman had supernatural abilities. She didn't seem like it. Looks could be deceiving though.<em>

"_You brought wife. You have kids? With wife? Yet?" Ayame asks out of curiosity in her broken English._

_Alece and Lei both blushed._

"_Do not be shy. I like Redhead. Redhead is nice."_

_Sitting down on the bed Lei cleared his throat. "Okay, you see... Mother... this woman and I are not married... We're just boyfriend and girlfriend. And well..." He nervously scratches his head. "We do have children together... but we didn't have sex or anything... just some mad scientists kidnapped me and inseminated her... with you know..."_

_Ayame nodded. "You want to marry redhead?"_

_Lei bit his lip. He wasn't so sure about that, yet... he would like to marry Alece, but then again... oh what the heck. "Y-y-y-yes... I do..."_

"_Good. You. Redhead. Come here."_

_Alece trembled._

"_Redhead speak English?"_

_Lei pushed Alece over to his mother. "C'mon Alece! You boasted about how great it would be to meet my mother! Why are you so scared now?"_

_Alece was now in front of Ayame as she reached into her little bag. _

"_You give me left hand. Now."_

_Alece shakily held out her left hand. The elderly woman took out a beautiful silver ruby ring with two diamonds next to the ruby. The ruby was beautifully crafted and carved as it was shaped like a heart. She slides it on Alece's ring finger and sees that it fits._

"_HUNH! Redhead destined to be your bride, son! Redhead can wear my ring. Husband gave ring to me when I turned 16."_

_Alece looked at the ring. "It ees so beautiful!"_

"_Beautiful it is." Ayame winks at Lei. "You must marry redhead. You remind me of your Father and I. Your father is sweet, kind, and loving man. He protect me from everyone. We not allowed to be together. He rich. I poor. He had women who want him. He did not want the women. He like me. I special to he. Your father loved me. We elope. We never saw family again. You and redhead not allowed to be together?"_

_Lei opened his mouth to speak, but his mother interrupted him before words slipped out of his mouth._

"_Good. I can see it. I see a long journey ahead. Take care of redhead!"_

* * *

><p>Alece looked at the ring on her right hand, the one Ayame gave her. Lei proposed to her, and told her that the ring Ayame gave her is better suited as a wedding band, not an engagement ring. She smiles contently. Perhaps it is better to live a peaceful life with Lei, rather than to live the dangerous lifestyle they used to live. That way, nobody will threaten their relationship. Alece and Lei will both live in peace. They can share their love to the world. Is this what she really wanted? What more can they do other than make love all day and all night? Married life is kinda boring. Especially with no kids. Hopefully that will change. Perhaps marriage won't be so boring after all. All Alece needed was someone to attack the house. She will be happy again. Glancing at the sleeping children, Alece smiles.<p>

_One day, I will have a child of my own... One day..._

As Alece mused to herself, an unsuspecting guest walks into the house, from the kitchen. Out of reflex, Alece gets out her knife and throws it at the intruder, without looking to see who it is.

"AAAAGH! Alece! What the hell were you thinking? You don't throw knives at your husbands!"

Alece then gasped when she saw that she hit Lei in the shoulder. She jumps over the couch to run up to him, looking at his shoulder.

"I am sorry I hit you! Are you alright?"

Lei nods, smiling to himself. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have done that." He didn't notice the toddlers sleeping on the floor and almost stepped on one, but Alece quickly grabbed the child and moved him over. Lei then saw the sleeping kids.

"Wow, looks like you got yourself a nice job..."

Alece nods. "I do make good money. They give me good money."

"I see... maybe I can help you."

Alece leads Lei to their bedroom, which is where she put her stitching kit. She tells Lei to sit down as she then gets to work. She puts a piece of cloth in Lei's hands and told him to put it against his chest and apply pressure to it. Lei takes off his police cap, and Alece takes his necktie and shirt off for him. She then yanks the knife out, and Lei immediately put pressure on the wound. Alece then walks over to get her stitching kit and took a mental shot of the wound, asking Lei to remove the bandage for a second, of course. After Bao-Li was sealed away, Lei lost his ability to heal. As a result, he has to be very careful when he's doing police work. He can actually die easily now. Alece then figured out which suture she should use. She tells Lei to lean back as he obeyed. He grits his teeth in pain as Alece began to sow him together. He did a pretty good job blocking the pain. Alece was on top of Lei in a straddling position, which looked very suggestive. Lei couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

"Well, for the record... I'm not finished. Working I mean..."

"But why did you come back?"

"Because, Alece, I need your help. And yes, it will be a _great _way to spend our anniversary."

"What kind of help do you request from me? What can I possibly do to help you?"

"Alece, you know exactly what I mean... don't be such a_ PAAHHG!"

The moment Lei jumped to yell at Alece for being a pessimist, the needle went into his wound, causing Lei deep agony. "PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT! NOW! PLEASE!"

Alece crosses her arms sighing. "Maybe if you stayed still like a good boy, this would never have happened."

"GODDAMNIT WOMAN! PULL IT OUT ARLEADY! PLEASE!"

Alece then put her hand over Lei's mouth. "Shhh... there are children sleeping."

Lei's screaming was muffled under Alece's hand. She then took the needle out of the wound, and Lei sighed with relief.

"There, there, now. Feel better?"

Lei nods. "Yes... that was a relief, but please be a little more gentle, okay dear?"

"Will do, dear... will do..."

Finally, after Lei was all sowed up and nice and bandaged, he couldn't resist the temptation of pulling Alece in for a kiss. That caught Alece off guard as Lei then rolled over, however, they both landed on the floor, Alece's back hitting harshly on the ground. The weight of Lei being 30 kilograms heavier didn't help at all either. That made the fall even more harsh.

"AUUGH!"

Lei realized his mistake, making an "OOF!" noise as he landed.

"Wuuuuloooong..."

"I'm sorry Alece! I didn't meant to_ I mean I swear! It wa_"

He was interrupted by a kiss. Alece got him that time. Over those three years, Alece has trained her lips to become a better kisser, and now she's a great kisser. Her lips brushed against his, kissing softly and passionately. Their long hairs got tangled in the kiss. Finally after several minutes later, Alece pulled away,

"What was it that you needed me to help you with?" Alece asks with shining eyes.

"Yeah... about that... well... you see... uh... Bryan Fury is kinda still alive." Lei leans on his right elbow, using his left hand to twirl his fingers in Alece's hair.

"WHAT?" Alece gasped, her right hand covering her small mouth. "But that cannot be! You said you boiled him!"

Lei smiles sheepishly. "I think it was a decoy. Someone set me up. But no matter, he's back..." He then became serious. "Alece, I want you to do me a favor. Quit your job."

Alece smiles. She knew what was going to await her soon. "Of course, I would do anything for you, dear."

Lei had no reaction to Alece's comment. "Now, we need to find somewhere else to live. If Bryan finds this house... ugh... yah... nevermind." Lei forgot that he could pay people to fix his apartment if it were to get desecrated like his old house did in the last two stories, _Like Father Like Daughter_ and _The Return of the Dragon_. Plus moving into a new house won't help at all. Either way, his house will get destroyed. No doubt about it.

"Let us wait until the children are gone before we do anything."

"No, we'll take them with us and I will personally assign my men to babysit them for you. Alece, you have no idea what will await us later. Alece, remember how we both wished something dangerous would happen, well... our wish came true."

Alece smiles. "I guess that means it is time for me to head to the shooting range and practice my skills."

"Yeah, may I add that Alexa is back?"

"I will see what I can do, dear..." Alece runs her fingers through Lei's hair as he rests against Alece's heart. Moments like these are rare. Just the two of them laying down together, in silence, with not a care in the world. Just peace and quiet.

"Hey, Wulong..."

"Hm?"

"I think you look better with your hair in that messy ponytail like you used to wear it... you looked more handsome that way..."

"I'll wear it that way then..." He smiles.

* * *

><p>Jackie is seen resting in a hospital bed just to recuperate. Jackie suffered some massive injuries from the glass, but the damage was only temporary. The doctors recommended that she rested before going back to work. While she is in bed, a visitor walks into the room. Jackie turns her head and recognizes the woman. Her long brown hair, with matching eyes, and tanned skin gave it away. Dressed in a white tube top and blue jeans, she didn't seem much of a threat. Not to mention her dog was with her as well. Alexa pulls out a gun that was worn on her shoulder holster and fired. Jackie quickly jumped down off the bed and took cover as the windows busted. Jackie then grabbed her glasses on the night stand and took a look around the room to search for her gun holster. It is across the room. She had to run across to grab it, but she had to do a decoy. Jackie looks at the bottle of soda and breaks it. Using the sharp glass, Jackie tosses the broken bottle at Alexa, who shoots it. It creates just enough distraction for Jackie to grab her gun and fire. As Alexa fired, Jackie shoots at Alexa's hand, while tumbling to dodge the bullet. She lands in a crouching position and fires at Alexa once more. Alexa was unscathed by the shot to her hand, but the shot to her shoulder made her drop her gun. Jackie sees this and charges at her, firing shots as she slides on her knees, knocking down the cyborg. Jackie then rolls backward on her hand, to do a handstand and use her arms to launch her into the air and land on Alexa's back. She then crouches over and locks Alexa's arms.<p>

"Fancy seeing you again!"

Alexa turns her head fully around to face Jackie. "Fancy seeing you Experiment 3429, again."

Jackie was shocked to she that Alexa no longer stutters. Not to mention, she can turn her head around. Our of shock, Alexa shoots a laser at Jackie, that sent her flying back against the door. She then gets back up and twists her head back around, facing forward.

"Your father will pay for my humiliation."

Jackie quickly recovers, and tosses her gun to the side. She then gets into Tiger Stance.

"This time, I will kill you!" Jackie then sends a right palmed thrust to her opponent's chest, followed by another palmed attack to her face, and finished with a leaping kick that once again knocked Alexa off her feet. Jackie then retreats into Coiled Snakes Stance, and as Alexa stood up, she grabs her leg to knock her over, but Alexa sends a kick to Jackie's face, raising her up in the air. Alexa then sends a strong mantis strike to her opponent's chest, sending her against the wall. Using her X-Ray vision to see that there are people approaching the room, Alexa jumps out of the window, breaking the glass, fleeing the scene. As Ian and Zachary enter the room, they find Jackie lying on the ground on her stomach.

"Alexa's back..." Jackie says weakly.


	6. The Return of the Dragon

**Act V: The Return of the Dragon**

_Jackie is a lot younger. Her feathery, shiny raven hair was long. It reached her ribs. She was also a lot shorter and thinner, even flat as a desktop. She is now sitting in her dad's convertible, her long raven locks blowing in the wind. Lei was talking to her about how her grandfather had planted a tracking device in the car and he left a big surprise._

"_I had someone implant a bomb in my car one time." He smirked. "I found it under the gas tank and tossed it into the water. Nobody was hurt or killed. I'm used to that kind of stuff. I know how to survive. Not to mention, the Triads has put a heavy price on my head. It's been that way for over twenty years. Nobody has caught me yet."_

_Jackie gave a genuine and warm smile, but not too long after she looked at the road. She sees a yellow car driving in the wrong lane with Bryan inside. Jackie screams in fear as Lei drove out of his lane to avoid the yellow car. But Bryan swerved and drove in the opposite lane, hitting the Mustang. Jackie saw a flash of white as the airbag hit her in the face. Jackie then felt numb as her neck was snapped and realized no matter what she did, she couldn't breathe. Eventually she was overwhelmed by some blackness taking over her. Jackie felt cold, dark, and lonely... but then she saw her mother, Aszu. She welcomed Jackie and took her daughter into her arms and gives Jackie warmth. Jackie knew she was in good hands now. She has finally met her mom. Jackie enjoys her time with her mother, learning Cantonese, adopting the new Cantonese accent, and even learn the customs and traditions of the Chinese culture. For months she has spent time with her mother, abandoning everything Alece had taught her. One day, Jackie opened her eyes to see that it was all a dream, but she had some enlightenment. Looking up at her dad who was surrounded by doctors who looked like they witnessed a miracle... Jackie knew right then that she had been resurrected from the dead. It wasn't a dream. She died for real. Jackie looks up at her dad and hugs him, happy to see him again._

"_I'm glad you remember me..." Lei smiles warmly, returning the hug._

"_si dik foo chan ngoh wooi wing yuen gei jue nei." Jackie says in perfect Cantonese._

_Lei was then shocked. "Well, I'll be darned! SHE CAN SPEAK HER MOTHER TONGUE! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO TEACH HER! SHE'LL FIT RIGHT IN WITH SOCIETY!"_

Jackie remembers it like yesterday. She was in this very hospital bed, well not really, when she awoke from her coma. Jackie later learned that she was in a coma and she had only been clinically dead for only ten minutes and she never did meet her mother. It was all just a dream, but Lei tells Jackie that she really did meet that it is no longer safe to hang around the hospital, Jackie is now packing up her things, getting ready to head back to work. So much for bed rest.

"Dear, I'm very sorry that had to happen." Ian says to his lover as she packs her things away.

Jackie turns her head to face Ian. "Just like Father told me, 'Once you become a good cop, you start to learn how to fight for survival.' The fact that Alexa is after me is a good thing. That's how I see it. I get assigned my first case in the Dragon-Files. I am able to fight off formidable foes, too. For that, I am thankful." She gives Ian a warm smile.

"Listen, I really want you to be careful." He puts Jackie's hand in his. "Whatever happens, please let me go with you... I can help you..."

Jackie looks up at the taller man, gazing through his rectangular spectacles into his brown eyes full of worry and concern. "Gou Shan, I... It is something I must do alone..." She then turns away. "Just like Father had to take care of Bryan Fury, himself, I have to take care of Alexa... by my hands... maybe you should take care of her dog."

Ian places his hand on Jackie's chin and gently turns her head to allow her to face him. "I understand how you feel, but remember... if you need me... I'm always there... by your side."

Jackie couldn't help but surrender herself to Ian. She loves him very much, and she loved hearing those words. Falling against him, Jackie hugs him. "Please protect me." She then looks up.

Ian grabs Jackie's left shoulder with his right arm, and snakes his left arm around Jackie's waist. "I promise love, I will protect you with my life."

Jackie wraps her arms around Ian's neck and allows him to kiss her. Jackie moans inside of his mouth as he grabs her hips, carrying her with him as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Ian then slowly inserts his tongue inside of Jackie's mouth, allowing her tongue to come out and play. Jackie grabs Ian's shoulders, tightly as he kisses her neck. Jackie liked that. She rolls her head back, tightening the grip on her lover's hair. As much as Jackie enjoyed this make-out session, she had to cut it short. Jackie had vowed to herself that she wouldn't have sex until she got married, and she wouldn't have kids until she became a "Super Cop". She really couldn't get pregnant before Alexa dies, too. That would be awful. Gently pushing Ian away, Jackie buttons her uniform back up. Hopefully, that hid the hickey that Ian left on her collar bone.

"I need to focus. Alexa and her dog are the main objectives."

Ian nods. "Yeah, sorry about that..." He rubs the back of his messy hair in embarrassment. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Jackie then gets off of Ian and stands up. "It's in our blood, honey. It is normal for us humans to feel the need to have sex with our significant other. It is a part of the romantic human nature."

Ian nods. "Yeah... I understand."

Suddenly, Jackie's walkie-talkie went off. "Officer Lei!"

Jackie then grabs her walkie-talkie. "Yes, Officer Lei here!"

"The chief says he wants you and your partner in his office, pronto!"

"I'm on it!" Jackie then clips the walkie-talkie back on and straightens out her navy necktie.

Lei was now in his office, with Alece at his side, getting the materials ready for a briefing. Alece over viewed the evidence Lei had found and saw what kind of case he was working on. She wondered if this had a connection to Bryan Fury. After Lei had the projector ready, he then flipped through the pictures that Alece was looking at.

"Now, here, Alece, this is where you come in." He points at a picture of some car garage that all had the same white cars. "Now, this picture was taken after a chop-shop operation was busted. It is quite strange that these cars are all 1990 Acura Integra Type R's."

"And what do I do?" Alece asks, looking at Lei.

"I'm getting there. Now, look at this." Lei shows Alece another picture, which is the same type of cars the stolen white cars were. "Not too long ago, this woman witnessed her sister get kidnapped by a brunette woman. That woman matches the description of Alexa. I was told that her dog had returned, too."

"So, are you saying that I must engage in battle with Alexa?"

Lei shakes his head, holding up his index finger. "Nope, I'm getting there." He puts the picture away and looks down at Alece. "You see, Alece, you and I are going undercover. I want you to be my partner."

"Undercover?" She puts both hands to the middle of her chest.

"Well, since Alexa and Bryan both know who we are, our cover will get blown, but we just need to be undercover long enough to find out what those two cyborgs are up to."

Alece nods. "I get it now."

"Good."

Finally, all the police officers who were assigned that case all walked in and took a seat. Once again, Jackie found herself in the presence of Fa-Zhou, the racist cop. Jackie wondered why Alece was there. She had no reason to be here. She isn't a cop... or did Lei just hire her? Lei then turned off the lights as Alece turned on the projection screen, as Lei has instructed her to do so. Lei stands in front of the room, with I pointer stick at the screen.

"Now this case is tough, but something has helped shed some light on this matter."

Alece flipped the switch, showing a blurred image of a white car.

"One of the woment who went missing, the witness saw that her sister was taken by a woman driving a white car. Here's a clearer shot."

Alece clicked the button and the picture was clearer.

"As you can see, this is a 1995-2000 Acura Integra."

Alece clicks a button and the picture zoomed in to the rear fender, as Lei pointed at the red letter "R".

"As you can see, this is an Integra Type R. Now pay attention to the R now. The R is very important."

"Yeah, what's so vital about the red letter R? Why is this car so important?"

Lei sighs. "No comments from the peanut gallery, please."

Alece then flipped the slide. This image had some stolen white cars, all the same type of car, all getting worked on and their parts harvested.

"Not too long ago, there was a case that involved many people's Acura Integras getting stolen. Well, this morning, an officer discovered this chop-shop operation and successfully busted it."

Alece clicks the button to show a zoom in of one of the cars. Lei then points at the red letter R once more with his pointer stick. "Every last one of those cars are Integra Type R's."

Everyone gasps.

"This leads me to believe that whoever is behind all of this has a huge business going on. I think they may be kidnapping the women to sell them for prostitution. Now why are they using the same car? Hell if I know! Maybe to fool us. Maybe to attract attention. Or maybe even use them to pull off some whacky unrealistic _Fast and Furious_ stunts. That's what we need to find out."

Alece then walks over to turn on the lights, shut off the projector, and whisper into Lei's ear, "Honey, you do all those stunts all the time."

Lei gives himself a face palm. "No, Alece, I do not drive like they do in that movie."

"You did it to Aszu's car several years ago."

"Alece, we were being chased! WE HAD NO CHOICE!" Lei t hen grabs his hair in frustration. "Anyway, moving on! I am sure most of you have already figured out who this woman is. If you know her very well, you'll understand why I'm putting her on our team. Alece will act as a mole for this case. She has a good grasp of knowledge on organized crime and how they roll. Also, might I add... she can protect herself from harm." He smiles.

Alece then bows at her introduction.

"You? Hire another woman? What is up with you and women?" Fa-Zhou complained.

Lei growls in anger. "FA-ZHOU... This woman knows at least a hundred ways she can kill you in this very room. If you make anymore comments about my staff, I will fire you and you won't get your pay check!"

Fa-Zhou swallowed nervously.

"That's what I thought."

_Intimidation is the key..._

Lei had a look of shock. Wait? It couldn't be? Lei looks around in the room.

"Wulong? What is wrong with you?" Alece asks in worry.

"Nothing..." Lei straightens his necktie. "You are all dismissed."

_You possess such leadership qualities... too bad you will suffer like I..._

Once everyone left, Lei approaches the door and collapses onto his knees on the floor.

_And I will have my body back!_

Alece runs over to Lei's side to help him up. However, Lei is plagued by an awful vision. He sees himself in his very same office he is in right now with blood splattered on the walls. He sees a huge chunk of bloody flesh in his hands and under his nails. He sees that he is holding a small heart still beating as blood kept squirting out. Lei then looks down and sees Alece's corpse. Her entire chest was ripped out! Lei could see her ribcage ripped open, and he could point out where her stomach, liver, lungs, and even her diaphragm. Lei adverts his eyes to look at his reflection in the mirror to find himself covered in more blood.

_You did this to her... you killed your precious Alece..._

"NO! NO! !" Lei screams and shakes wildly as Alece holds onto him to keep him stable. Lei then takes a deep breath and calms down as he stands up. There is no way in Hell that Alece will die that way. Bao-Li is just intimidating him is all.

"It was Bao-Li plaguing me with his nasty thoughts. He has returned... he and I aren't inhabiting the same body again... but I think we can both telepathically communicate with each other. However, you and I are going to pay my father a visit."

Alece nods. "Perhaps his spirit can guide us."

"I need to learn that Chinese magic he learned. I saw him use it. Also, Bao-Li can freely resurrect someone... I wonder if I can do the same..."

"But Lord Shen has been dead for three years! His cadaver has already been rotting! We can't bring him back like that!"

Lei chuckles. "No, he and I are gonna share a body, like Bao-Li and I did."

Alece stares in shock. "But he will be seeing what we do during our honeymoon."

Lei bit his bottom lip. "Oh damn. I forgot about that. No matter, I'll just block him out with a blindfold!"

Alece then giggles quietly. She couldn't contain her laughter.


	7. Raep Tiem

**Act VI: Raep Tiem**

Later that night, Jacke sat in her apartment, analyzing the evidence of her next case. Her brother is helping her with this case, too. Jackie has a strong gut, so she's used to seeing violent crime scenes. She has seen some awful things in her lifetime, but what really puzzled her is how the victim died. She (Jackie assumed it was a woman because the victim was wearing a dress) looked like she had been mauled by a bear. No human being can do this. The victim's face, head, and rest of the body was left intact. Her chest was ripped open and her heart had been removed. That was proof that it wasn't a wild animal. It was someone. Apparently they wanted a heart and took it away from this young woman. But why? It made no sense. All Jackie wondered was what could someone possibly do with a human heart? Could there be a cult involved that sacrifices a virgin's heart to channel negative energy to get whatever the people want. Jackie's the detective. She has to figure it out, herself. That's the fun part about being a cop. Jackie gets no help and she is responsible for solving the cases herself. As she thought harder, Jackie then recalled that Alexa is a cyborg, implying that she still retains humanity inside her. Jackie then concluded that maybe Alexa murdered this woman, taking her heart because Alexa's heart needed to be replaced. It made sense. She was probably able to analyze the woman and get files to see if this woman's heart is a match. It's no wonder she was able to return and finish Jackie. Alexa is now Jackie's cyborg nemesis, just as Bryan was Lei's cyborg nemesis. Jackie never knew what happened to Bryan in those three years. Lei told her that he took care of Bryan and that he won't be coming back ever again. Perhaps this case has something to do with them both as well. Maybe Alexa killed the woman so she can ressurect Bryan. Well, that could be the case. Bryan hasn't shown up yet. Jackie predicts that she or her father will see Bryan Fury again in a few days, at the most. Jackie will never forget the man who killed her. That memory will forever remain etched in her mind. When he returns, Jackie will let her father take care of him. Bryan Fury must be killed for the third time by her father's hands, once again. Jackie just needs to make sure to kill Alexa by her own hands.

"Ugh... all this thinking is making my head hurt..." Jackie says out loud.

She then takes off her glasses. It's Bryan's fault that she's legally blind without her glasses. It's Bryan's fault that she has large breasts and a curvy body. It's Bryan's fault that she can't speak or read Russian. It's Bryan's fault that she doesn't know who Alece is (All Jackie knows is that Alece is some super-human Russian woman that her dad married). Jackie then noticed something. All the cyborgs are bad! Alexa and Bryan are in cahoots with each other. They ripped the girl's heart so she can be a cyborg like them. Jackie then wonders if this is what's happening to those kidnapped women. That's why they're only using Integra Type R's. It all made sense now! Jackie then calls her dad. Lei picks up, but he sounds tired.

"Wei..."

"Hey Father, I've got a new lead on my case!"

"What is it?"

"Father, I think, based on what's happening, the cyborgs, Alexa and Bryan Fury, want to take over the world."

"Huh? What?"

"I know, at first, it sounds like a crazy idea, but I really do think so. I mean, why else would Alexa attack me if she knew I was working on a case against her? Also the Jane Doe had her heart ripped out. Alexa did it so that she could turn her into a cyborg. The talented beautiful women. The same thing. Father, machines are trying to take over the world by ridding the human race!"

Lei sighs. "Jackie... you have been watching too much _Terminator_... really..."

"But Father! Think about it! You'll see Bryan tomorrow! He'll do some attention-getting crime so he can capture you and tu_"

"Lushi... listen to yourself. Why do you think Alexa would want to wipe out the human race? And Bryan Fury?" Lei scoffs. "I told you... he's dead."

"But Ale_"

"Lushi, I burned him! I watched him burn in the scrapyard! I was there! Now tell me he ain't coming back!"

"Fa_"

Lei takes a deep breath. "Jackie, I'm sorry for yelling at you... it's a tender topic... but please go to sleep. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. You got work in three hours. You need to sleep. We'll talk more about it later, 'kay?"

Jackie groans. "Okay... We will... good night..."

"Good morning."

Jackie and Lei both hung up as Lei forms two tightly clenched fists at his chest, while sitting up.

"I can't let Jackie know Fury's alive! We must destroy him before Jackie finds out..."

"Wulong-San, how many times must I tell you not to hide things from people?" Alece mumbles under the covers with her back facing Lei.

Lei sighs. "I'm doing this for her safety. I don't want her involved... I don't want to lose her again. That last time was luck. Next time, she could be dead for good." Lei clenches the bed covers as Alece sits up.

"No need to worry, Jackie will not die again."

"You sure as Hell better hope so."

"Honey, I'm sure of it." Alece then kisses the side of Lei's neck, slowly pulling him back down onto the bed with her. "This is Jackie's story now. Your story was three years ago. This is her story now. And of course there is an unwritten rule that the main character of their story never dies."

Lei gave Alece a funny look. "Uh... what the hell are you talking about? What story?"

"This story! Remember! Three years ago you were the hero and I was the side-kick..."

"Alece, honey, do me a favor and please, for the love of god... stop taking those hormone pills."

"Why so grouchy?"

"God, I'm so tired... Ugh..." Lei then tosses around with his back turned to Alece.

Alece was going to hug Lei, but she knows that he's not in a cuddling mood. He has those days. Suddenly, Lei heard something that sounded like footsteps. Alece heard the same thing and tensed up, too. Lei arises to lift up his pillow to grab his emergency gun, a .358 Colt Python semi-automatic magnum revolver. He then opens the drawer from the nightstand, and buried under Alece's magazines, was ammunition for his gun. At the same time, Alece bends over to get a box from under the bed and assembles the contents inside. Alece had gotten her a pump-action shotgun and began to load it with bullets as Lei does the same thing to his gun.

"Wow, I'm thoroughly impressed. You got yourself a gun larger than mine." Lei chuckles at his pun.

"I prefer to use something like a shotgun or a rifle, in case the occasion arises." She pumps the shotgun. "Besides, I like really big guns."

Lei's face reddened a little at Alece's statement before realizing that Alece literally meant a gun.

Alece then leans on her shotgun, looking at Lei's revolver. "To be quite honest with you, that Colt Python of your is not too shabby at all."

"I use a small gun because it is easier to carry and faster to draw out with." He holds up the gun. "Also easier to aim."

"I was trained to fire with large guns."

"See? We make a perfect tag team!"

"Think again..."

Alece and Lei both jumped out the bed, at the same time, with their guns fully loaded, aiming their guns at the source of the voice. Lei knew who it is, while Alece had no clue.

"Fury! Get the Hell outta' my house! Can't you see we're both trying to sleep? Go kill me some other time!"

Bryan then turns on the light to reveal himself. Thus, Alece tosses her shotgun to the side and runs to the closet to get out her knife.

"Oh, Alece, it's such a shame you went with Wulong. You had such great potential. All Wulong has you do is stay at home and be a housewife. Stay with me and you'll be able to satisfy yo_"

Lei interrupted Bryan and threw his gun at Bryan's head to do a Sonic Strike. Then he does his Dancing Cobra, which made Bryan fall down. Lei then puts his foot on Bryan's neck.

"You said you didn't care! Why did you lie to me! BASTARD!" Lei picks up his gun and has one knee on his enemy's neck and the other on his chest. He clicks off the safety and shoves the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"Now, this is a warning. Get the hell out of my house! I will deal with you later! Right now, Alece and I need to sleep. We can't be at our full potential when we're sleepy. Just come back later." Lei then lets out a loud yawn as Alece finally found her a large knife that should cut Bryan.

Bryan laughs. "You think I'm just gonna leave you here with Alece? Not while I have a chance!"

Lei crushes Bryan's throat. "No. That's why I've got you cornered! Your chance to have Alece was three years ago! Please, leave us be, just so I can GET SOME MOTHERFUCKING SHUT-EYE!"

"As if." Bryan was then able to get Lei off of him by punching his chest. Lei was sent rolling back until his head hit one of the metal legs to his bed. Alece then dove in to catch Lei's gun, but Bryan beat her to it, and sent a powerful elbow to her jaw. Alece's head was sent the opposite direction as the rest of her body went with it, hitting the ground.

"So, Alece, what's it going to be? Are you just gonna spend the rest of your days as Wulong's whore? Or are you just going to come with me and help me raise hell on Earth?"

Alece stands up, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, smiling evilly. Lei was still on the floor, holding his head in pain.

"I am not his whore! I am his wife! It is my job to ensure his safety. I love him, Bryan. For that reason I will never join you. I will help Wulong destroy you."

Bryan huffs. "That was the wrong answer." He then points the gun at Lei, who was still on the ground, holding his head.

Out of reflex, Alece throws her knife aimed at the barrel of the gun and quickly rolls Lei out of the way. Bryan swiftly dodges the incoming knife as it barely whizzes past his knuckles. The bullet then pelts the side of Alece's shoulder as Lei rolled with Alece. Alece then gets up as Lei does the same. Alece then sees that his hands were covered in crimson, meaning his head is bleeding. "My brain is still there." Lei then sees the nasty gash in Alece's shoulder. "You got hit, too." He looks in concern.

"I will be fine, dear. I can still fight and use that arm."

Bryan then fires another round as Lei tackles Alece to the ground and rolls her out of the way. Lei then gets up, swiftly dodging the bullets as he charges to send a cartwheel that later turns into a lifting kick. Bryan was shot into the air as Lei was able to reclaim his gun. He then pulls out the knife in the wall and tosses it to Alece.

"Give it up, Fury. You can't win this battle. You are greatly outnumbered."

Bryan crosses his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until I kill you both!"

"DAMNIT! You never learn, do you?" Lei picked up his gun and kicked it away. He then slowly got into his fighting stance, as Alece does the same.

"Give it up. You stand no chance against us both fighting you at the same time."

Bryan laughs loudly. "We'll just see about that!"

Bryan charges at Lei with full speed. Lei sends a right palmed strike to Bryan, while at the same time, Bryan sends Lei his Jet Uppercut. Lei and Bryan were both hit in the chin. The two then flung upward in the opposite directions. Bryan broke down the door as he rolled back, while Alece caught Lei as he fell. Lei and Bryan both stood up to get back in their stances at the same time. What really puzzled Bryan was how Lei managed to hit him so hard. He was sure Lei was useless with tout that demon. Perhaps not. He really is the Super Cop. Without warning, Lei was struck in the heart. He then blocks the blow with both hands and pushes the leg down to do his Tiger Fangs into Tiger Stance. Bryan does a round about kick that Lei parries and retaliates by going into Dragon Stance to do his Dragon's Roar. Bryan caught off guard, but he sends a low kick to his shin. Just as he was going to punch Lei in the gut, Alece jumps in and sends a side-chop to Bryan's ribs; however, it had no effect on him. In response, Bryan grabs Alece's neck and tosses her into a wall, but he was tackled by Lei. Alece then jumps in the air, with her knife pointing down, ready to stab Bryan. Lei held Bryan down to the ground, as he was sure that this fight would be over. Lei watches as Alece's knife was closer to the ground, but he failed to see a black Labrador Retriever tackle him to the ground. The dog digs its fangs into Lei's left shoulder, opening the stiched wound up, spreading more blood onto Lei's poor hardwood tiled floor. Bryan had rolled over, and Alece missed, with the knife digging into the wood. Alece struggled getting the knife from out of the floor. Bryan took this opportunity to grab Alece, and then knee her, to grab her auburn curls, once she hits the floor. He drags her out of the room and tosses her to Alexa.

"She won't join us, she says."

Alexa has no reaction to that statement. "Our mission is to capture suitable sacrifices of beautiful Chinese women with a blood type of AB. Not to capture Caucassian women like her, with a blood type of O."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Alece took a deep breath in before she steps on Bryan's toe, intent to cut it off; however she is unable to, since she is bare-footed. Alece then had another plan. She grabs onto Bryan from behind, and falls down, to make him tumble on the ground with her. Alece then gets up and runs back into the bedroom. Alexa tells Bryan to leave as Koda lets go of Lei and flees. Lei was relieved when the three left his apartment, especially since Koda was done with Lei. Alece flinches in fear when she sees the wound that she had stitched earlier had been opened, and saw a massive amount of blood stain his pajama top. She takes off Lei's top and sees more blood. Lots and lots of it from the torn up stitches. Alece then gets out her first aid kit to disinfect the wound and clean it.

"You cannot heal anymore, so must be even more careful than before." There was worry in her eyes.

Lei grins. "I'm the Super Cop. What's the worst that can happen?" he had a soft light-hearted chuckle.

Alece couldn't help but smile. "Do not be such a stubborn ass. Promise me you will be a little more cautious."

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing." Lei replies, looking at her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Nobody move!"<p>

Everyone in the bank screams in panic as a masked man fires his gun.

There is a bank robbery, involving two masked men. Many people were hiding and ducking panic, save for one woman. Jackie was on duty, but she had to stop by a bank. Luckily for her, this is when a bank robbery was going to occur. Pulling out her gun, she points it at the armed man. The second man saw this and pointed his weapon at the police woman. Jackie didn't flinch. She is a brave woman, ready to give up her life for the sake of others.

"No time to play hero, young woman!"

Jackie kept her cold gaze on the three bank robbers, mainly the two armed ones. "I'm not play hero. I am a hero."

There was another person not panicing. This man is a blonde-haired blue-eyed morbidly obese man. He wore a black two-piece pinstripe suit. He was reading an American tourist's guide for Hong-Kong. He didn't understand the Cantonese dialect, but he jumped when he heard the gunshot. He puts the paper down to see the commotion. He sses an attractive police woman pointing her gun at a masked man. He doesn't know whether or not he should interfere.

"Not afraid to die, huh?"

Jackie held the gun tightly in her hands.

"You guys just made the most stupid mistake in your entire life."

Swiftly, Jackie got out a walkie-talkie. She presses the button as the two men fired their weapons. Jackie fired and rolled out of the way at the same time.

"Dispatch! This is officer Lei Lushi! Armed robbery at the Tai Lou Bank! Requ_EAH!" Jackie was shot in the chest. She was knocked off her feet as she hit the ground on her butt. The morbidly obese American swiftly interferes and kicks a masked man and grabs the other masked man to toss him onto the ground.

"Hey, it's not nice to shoot a woman!" The American shouted.

Jackie gets up and approaches the obese American. The criminal who had been knocked down gets back up and shoots the fat man. Jackie screams as she then shoots the criminal. The American falls down on his back as Jackie slaps the cuff on another criminal.

"You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be_"

Out of the corner of her eye, Jackie sees the man who had been shot by her, returning for round two. Jackie lets go of the half-way cuffed outlaw and sends a sweep kick before the man does anything else. Jackie saw that she had sucessfully shot the criminal in the chest, but he, too, was wearing a bullet proof vest. Jackie let the suspect run away, but several police officers came in and arrested the two robbers. Jackie then looked to the American and began applying pressure to his gunshot wound on his knee.

"We need a medic over here!" Jackie shouted.

Then some paramedics came in to check out the injuries. Jackie then saw that the fat American is still conscious.

"You were brave out there, American. I am very honored." Jackie says to the American.

The American man smiled. That police woman looks familiar to him. He's not sure where, but she looks familiar. Jackie thought the same thing when she locked her chestnut eyes onto the American's baby blue eyes. "The name's Bob. I'm sure you know me... that is if I am popular in China."

Jackie remembers Bob. He is the man that Jackie single-handedly lost against in the last tournament roughly four years ago. She smiles. "Just call me Lushi. When you get better, promise me you'll fight me when you get better."

Bob smiles. "We'll see, Lucy. I like a good challenge."

Jackie watches as Bob is escorted to the hospital. She waves a farewell and avoids the press as they kept taking pictures and started filming her.

"So Officer Lei, what was it like?"

Jackie shoves the cameras away as she makes her way to her police car. However, she finds a white car. Then she looks closely at it. It is a white 1995 Acura Integra Type R. She then has a hushed scream, and before she knew it, Jackie is knocked unconscious by a chloroform cloth put over her mouth, as she accidentally inhales it.


	8. Truth Be Told

**Act VII: Truth Be Told**

BRRRRING! BRRRRING! BRR_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya'..." Lei groggily answers the phone, still holding the sleeping Alece with one arm. Lei then tenses up. "WHAT? KIDNAPPED? NO WAY!"

Alece jumped at Lei's shouting, without opening her eyes. She held onto his arm with her right arm.

"I'll be there in a moment." Lei then hangs up and lets go of Alece to slide off the bed.

Lei quickly puts on his clothes before spraying himself with cologne and exits the house. Alece had very little time to react to what was going on. She had no clue what his problem was and didn't feel like waking up.

Lei ran down the steps; his long raven mane gliding through the air like a flag. He finally gets tot he keys to his car. Lei gets in the Monte Carlo and hurries to the bank where Jackie was last seen, without even thinking about breakfast or leaving Alece behind. Once Lei makes it to the Tai Lou Bank, he parks his car, and slams the door upon the exit and meets Ian.

"Good, you made it!" The young detective shouted with joy.

"Where was she last seen?" Lei barks in a demanding tone.

"Well, she was going to be interviewed, but she avoided the cameras and headed to her police car. We've got that much on tape."

"Then let me see it!"

"Alright!"

Lei was then escorted to the news van. There Lei saw several TV's with different clips on it. He then saw a master TV with the news broadcast on live. Lei then asks an anchorman to view the last clip of Jackie recorded. They do, and Lei looks for clues. Lei then sees a white car in the background, so he tells the people to zoom in. There it was. The Acura Integra Type R from Hell. Lei's eyes widen.

_Damnit! I knew they were going to go after Jackie!_

"What do you want us to do, chief?" Ian asks, noticing the look of shock on Lei's face.

Lei then looks to Ian. "Alert all officers on duty to keep their eyes peeled for a white Acura Integra Type R."

"Yes, sir!" Ian salutes.

_Jackie, Daddy's coming to get you..._ Lei had assumed the worst. He had thought Bryan was going to rape her, or turn her into a prostitute so that he can make money. Lei's stomach turned. They had to find Jackie at all costs.

* * *

><p>Whenever Jackie comes to, she finds herself tied up somewhere dark. She then realized that she is in fetal position with a cloth over her mouth. She listened closely to the conversation going on outside of where Jackie is.<p>

"...Offering?"

Jackie recognizes a male voice.

"Yeah, Lord Bao-Li said to bring him all the pretty women. I mean, I'd tap Officer Lei in a heartbeat!"

That was another man.

"Lord Bao-Li didn't say we had to be back immediately. I mean he's going to kill her when we deliver her... why not have some fun with her before he kills her?"

"I'd be boring to screw a soulless woman... We can go pull over. There's a motel nearby. We can check in."

Jackie could not believe what she was hearing. She was completely disgusted.

"How are we going to get away with it if she's in the trunk?"

"You know what, Liu, let's just take her back to my place. Nobody will know. We'll just tie her up and hide her in the basement... and she's ours!"

"I like that idea!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. Little did those men know, they were in for a surprise once they open the trunk. Jackie waited until the car finally came to a complete stop. Jackie heard the horny men open and close the doors to the car. Jackie then kept her eyes closed, playing possum. The men opened the trunk afterwards.

"She's so pretty when she's unconscious."

When one man grabs her, Jackie kicks him and gets free. She was able to use her fingers to take off the clot over her mouth and began hopping to safety. The men chase after her as Jackie uses her sharp fangs to undo the rope binding her wrists. Her arms were free as the two young men caught up to her. They both attempt to grab her, but Jackie sends a Mule Kick their way. She took this opportunity to unbind her ankles. However, the two men once again came for her, as Jackie then sends a sweep kick followed by a handstand. She uses this to her advantage to get back on her feet. One man then comes at her with a grab. Jackie jumps in the air to send a Dragon's Whip, hoping to gain some distance. She makes a harsh landing, due to her inability to spread her legs out for a nice landing. Jackie then remembered that she still had her gun. She uses it to shoot the knot on her ankle, and managed to blast the knot out without harming herself. Jackie then got up as the two men catch up to her once again. Jackie then holds out her gun, and fires at one man. She deliberately misses in order to intimidate the two men, as the gun blasts off the man's belt buckle. Both men bow and cower in fear. Jackie smirks.

"Now, I have an idea for you two."

* * *

><p>Kaitou and Lisa were both strolling together, just down the street. Kaitou knew that he was in love. He loves Lisa enough that he doesn't want to cheat on her. Once woman is enough for him. He even thought about marrying her. They shouldn't have kids like married couples. It would be a disaster. He was obviously very nervous about this.<p>

"Lisa?" Kaitou asks.

"Yes, Kaitou?" Lisa replies.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" She leans against her boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek.

Kaitou smiles. "And I love you, too."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you love me is all."

Right then, Kaiotu saw a white Integra Type R, and in it, was a woman pointing her gun at the head of the driver. Out of reflex, he runs over to send a flying kick that went straight through the windshield, hitting the driver in the head. The car then crashes as Kaitou flies backwards. The driver jumps out as Kaitou tackles the woman and grabs her gun. However, he finds out that the woman is Jackie and that he let the two men get away.

"WU!"

Kaitou smiles. Oh how has he missed that high-pitched shrill. "Oh, Jackie, how have I missed you, too..." He get off of Jackie and returns her gun.

Jackie frowns as she puts the gun away. "Great, my two kidnappers got away."

Kaitou then puts his hand on the new scar on his sister's cheek. "You have gotten yourself another beauty mark, I see."

Lisa saw the police woman and got a little scared, but when Kaitou caresses her cheek she had assumed the worst. "Kaitou! Who is this?"

"C'mon Lisa, I'm gonna show you my family. This is my little half-sister, Jackie. She is a police officer like my dad. Jackie, this is my girlfriend, Lisa."

Lisa felt uneasy about this meeting. Jackie just didn't like Lisa... she gave off a bad aura. Not to mention the massive piercings and her tattoos and skimpy stripper clothes.

"So what the Hell were you doing? Pointing your gun at them like that?"

"They wouldn't cooperate. Plus, this is a really tough case for me."

"What is it about?"

"I think cyborgs are trying to take over the world. I've told Father about this, but he wouldn't believe me. Some man named Bao-Li wants to kill beautiful women..."

"Really?"

"And that implies some perverted man wants to turn me into a cyborg and take over the world, and apparently he is obsessed with Acura Integras or _The Fast and Furious_! I mean, really?"

"Sounds like you've got yourself in a predictament. No matter, Lisa and I will gladly help you out!"

"First, take me to the police station. That car is totalled..." She takes pictures of the car with her phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, hun, but uh..." Lei was looking for some words to say.<p>

In his office, Lei had both hands in his pocket, his long black hair still dangling freely at his waist, with his police cap with the bullet hole in it. Alece had both hands holding her lavender handbag, though it had stabs where she can carry it on her shoulder.

"Go on, dear. I am waiting." Alece has an emotionless expression.

"Alece, I'm sorry, but... I uh... don't think we're honeymooning this year... again." Lei grins sheepishly as he runs his fingers through the back of his head.

"Why not?"

Lei takes both of his hands and places them on Alece's shoulders. "This case comes first. After I'm done... we can do as we please... I'll retire and spend every day with you... and hopefully, we can adopt a child."

Alece looks at Lei deep in the eyes. "No need to, dear. Wulong-San, please do not retire. I would rather have you working than to have you spending every day with me. You may not think you are a good man, but..." She lets go of her purse to put both hands over his. "I love you just the way you are. I am sure that people would really appreciate your assistance. That is why I do not wish for you to retire."

Lei smiles. "Thanks for understanding, but seriously, I will see to it that we have our honeymoon after this case is done."

Alece reaches for a peck to Lei's cheek, but then Jackie, Lisa, and Kaitou all barge in Lei's office.

"Why Miss Alece, fancy seeing you here!"

Lei was not expecting his son to drop in, in a time like this. He sighs. "What is it?"

"Hey, Lisa, that old man in the police uniform... that's my dad. That lady in the purple dress is his wife, my step-mom." He then whispers into Lisa's ear. "She used to be a slut until she dated my dad and married him."

Lisa giggles quietly. "So that's why she's in that dress."

Jackie then walks up to her father. "Hey, chief. Guess what?"

Lei looked over and was relieved when he saw Jackie made it out of her kidnapping alive. "What? Did you find out who is behind all of this?"

A part of Lei dreaded Jackie saying the words, "Bryan Fury" but he was ready to act surprised and shocked whenever she mentions his name. However, Lei heard something else. Bao-Li. Lei had no choice but to be surprised for real.

"Excuse me, did you just say Bao-Li?" Lei asks, not believing Jackie's words.

"Yes, Bao-Li. My kidnappers kept calling him 'Lord Bao-Li'. Is he some type of drug lord you've encountered in the past? You know him, right? Who is he?"

Lei clears his throat. "Jackie, I'm afraid this case is closed. It will be shut down immediately."

Jackie's eyes widen. "But_"

"Jackie, I know what I'm doing. This case is closed. I'm gonna call all the police officers in here and tell them that this case is closed and that we can go on now."


	9. And so it Begins

**Act VIII: And so it Begins...**

"Excuse me, did you just say Bao-Li?" Lei asks, not believing Jackie's words.

"Yes, Bao-Li. My kidnappers kept calling him 'Lord Bao-Li'. Is he some type of drug lord you've encountered in the past? You know him, right? Who is he?"

Lei clears his throat. "Jackie, I'm afraid this case is closed. It will be shut down immediately."

Jackie's eyes widen. "But_"

"Jackie, I know what I'm doing. This case is closed. I'm gonna call all the police officers in here and tell them that this case is closed and that we can go on now."

Jackie stares in disbelief. She couldn't believe her dad closed the case after the mentioning of Bao-Li. Who was this man?

Lei looked at the room and saw that Lisa, Alece, Jackie, and Kaitou were all in this room. Lei looks at Lisa. He didn't trust that woman. Yes, she is his son's girlfriend, but that doesn't mean anything. Truth is, though, Lei trusts nobody but his family. He doesn't trust his friends much, but he trusts his family because blood is thicker than water. Even Shen didn't betray him. Plus, his children deserve to know about Bao-Li. Alece is the only other person in this room who knows about this blood thirsty carnivorous dragon who is a part of Lei. He had to tell Jackie and Kaitou about Bao-Li. He is probably going to need their help.

"Excuse me, Miss Lisa, could you please kindly step out of the room?"

Lisa looked up at Lei then at Kaitou.

"Just do what he asks, okay?" He smiles at Lisa.

Lisa then left the chief's office as Lei then looked at the room again. He closed the blinds to both the door, and the window, and even looked around to see if there were anything that will be of use to eavesdrop on Lei. He even checked on Lisa and saw she wasn't eavesdropping. The coast is clear and now Lei can tell his story. He takes a seat in his chair as he instructs the others to do so.

"Many years ago, an evil dragon named Bao-Li tried to destroy the world. He was the dragon of the sky and controlled the rain and thunderstorms. He managed to flood villages, cause forest fires, and even killed innocent bystanders. He did this all because the love of his life was killed... by humans."

"So, you're saying that the person responsible of this is a dragon? Are you sure it's not a person who has the same name as that dragon?" Jackie asks.

Lei shakes his head. "I'm getting there, hun. Now, you see, he was eventually captured... and killed. Now, his last dying words were that he will be reborn once again to finish what he started. Many years later, he came back, as a human. Guess who that human was?"

"Bryan Fury!" Jackie blurted.

Lei frowned. "No! That is incorrect! Bryan Fury is dead! The human Bao-Li came back as is alive! Think Jackie! Use your great detective skills! You know who Bao-Li is! You're just not looking in the right place!"

Kaitou pointed at himself. "Is it me?"

Lei shakes his head. "No, Kaitou, if it was you, you'd know."

Jackie then had a light bulb go off in her head. "OH! I get it! It's Kazuya Mishima, isn't it?"

Lei smacks himself in the face. "No, that damned Mishima is just schizophrenic... It's not Bao-Li..." He then curses quietly to himself. "All those years, I've spent my life hiding, thinking it was obvious, but I was wrong..."

Jackie and Kaitou both had their eyes widened while Alece wasn't surprised. Alece knew it all along, after all, Lei told her everything.

"You mean to tell me, you're Bao-Li!"

"FATHER! YOU'RE BEHIND THE KIDNAPPINGS?"

Lei stands up waving his hands up in defense! "Kids, don't worry! I'm not finished! Let me continue."

Jackie and Kaitou went back in their seats and relaxed a little. They understood why he kicked Lisa out.

"Now, you see... for forty-eight years, the two of us have struggled for control... of this body. I usually succeed of course. However, sometimes I lose control... and Bao-Li gets me... to do despicable things..." He then had a sad expression. "He possessed me when I was seven, then he came back when I was forty-seven... Now, remember the day Jackie died? That was also when Bao-Li possessed me for the last time. Don't worry, he didn't kill Jackie. Bryan did. Now, I got super pissed and lost control. Bao-Li feeds off of my anger. The angrier I am, the easier it is for him to possess me, so anyway, Bao-Li kills Bryan. And my father came in and sealed Bao-Li away, for good... taking his own life, too. Bao-Li no longer resides in my body and I'm FINALLY FREE!" Lei sighs with relief. "But it is always calm before the storm. I knew it was only a matter of time before that demon came back... he plagued me with nightmares, and now I know that it was him, after all."

"Ah... it makes sense now..." Jackie says in marvel.

"I understand now, so that's why you are sometimes on your period..."

Lei holds out his hand. "And because I am the reincarnation of Bao-Li... or a part of him, rather, so he says, but I'm sticking with reincarnation just because I am nothing like Bao-Li, and I'm a separate individual, well anyway, moving on, I am gifted, or rather cursed, with his abilities. I never knew how to harness that power and I honestly don't give a damn about using my special abilities. I consider myself a human." Lei then built up static in his hand, and in it was a small light blue electric bolt. Jackie and Kaitou looked at it in awe, as the electric bolt dissipated and went away. "That's all I know how to do. I'm sure I can do more things, but this is all I know how to do."

Lei then stood up. "As of right now, you two... I trust that you two will keep this a secret. We will think of a plan to get to Bao-Li. Do not TELL anyone what I just said. Keep this a secret between us." He puts his index finger to his lips to make a shh noise. "It's a secret..."

Lei then undoes the blinds as he dismisses Kaitou, but told Jackie to stay inside as he paged every one of his police officers to come into the office for an important announcement on the case. Jackie once again found herself in a room with Fa-Zhou. She frowns as the veteran cop did the same.

"Now, I must let you all know, that due to the fact that Lei here has gotten herself another lead, I have decided to dismiss this case. I'm leaving the investigation only to me."

All the police officers gasp in shock.

"What do you mean you're leaving the investigation only to yourself? You can't do this on your own!" Qianlong asks.

"Chief! As your friend, I'm a little concerned about you undergoing this dangerous case..." Han added.

Lei flashes a smile. "I told you, I'm the Super Cop, what's the worst that can happen?"

"That woman of yours will get in the way and screw things up." Fa-Zhou added, pointing at Alece.

Lei lets out a heavy exhale as he frowns. "Again, this case has nothing to do with Alece! Alece is not going to help me out. She's going to return back to her normal day-job. I'm doing this case all by myself."

Everyone gasped once more.

"But surely you can't do this all on your own..."

Lei grins once more. "Of course I can! You guys are forgetting who's doing this. I'm the Super Cop for crying out loud! Of course I can handle this case!" Lei stands up slamming his hands on his desk. "I assure you, I will call you guys for back-up if anything bad happens. That's a promise."

Though everyone thought Lei was being honest and sincere, Alece knew Lei was lying again. As always. Alece does not understand why Lei does not believe in strength in numbers. Alece knew that Lei will not call for back-up. He would let Bao-Li kill him. He is too prideful. And as Alece has learned, too much pride leads to one's very downfall. Or perhaps he is too scared to get everyone involved. He didn't want them to die. He'd rather die. Many aspects of this man puzzled Alece so much. Lei was quite an intriguing subject. He's like an open book, yet he's as complex as a Sudoku puzzle (which Alece absolutely loathes, by the way). He's so kind and is very affable, yet at times, Alece can see the demon that Shen sees. Almost like he has a split personality.

Once everyone left, Lei waited several minutes before he said anything. "Got any leads on that new case you're working on, Jackie?" He sits back down after saying this.

Jackie nods. "Father, again, I think Bryan Fury and or maybe Alexa did this."

"And why?"

"Because why did Alexa attack me at the hospital? I have a hunch that she attacked me because I was interfering with her plans. I think they are trying to turn people into cyborgs."

Lei nods once more.

"Yeah, The Old Man and I saw Bryan Fury! You're right Jackie. Bryan Fury is back!" Kaitou added.

Lei then had a ghastly expression on his face. His expression imitated that of a child during their talk with the birds and the bees. He leaned back and knocked the chair over as he hit the marble floor with a loud "OOMPH!".

"You okay, Old Man?" Kaitou asks in concern as he watches Alece help Lei up.

Once Lei arose, there was now a piercing glare on his face. The same death glare that made criminals quiver in their boots. The famous glare that tells those who see his eyes that he will kick their asses so bad, that they will wish they were in Hell. He directs it to his son, at his out burst.

"What'd I do this time? I swear! I didn't get a tattoo on my ass! I didn't get an ass-piercing either!"

"...Wulong... THE WHOLE ENCOUNTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" He slams his fists on the desk, accidentally popping Alece in the jaw with his knuckles. "...Damnit... I'm sorry guys... I lied again..." He now had a look of guilt on his face.

"Father, you mean to tell me that_"

"Yes, Jackie, I lied about that, too. I didn't want you getting hurt. I didn't want to lose you again... and I didn't want you to end up like my father... my _real_ father."

"YOU LIED ABOUT GRANDPA, TOO!"

Alece crosses her arms, rolling her eyes in annoyance as Jackie and Kaitou were not happy. Not at all.

"Yes, Jackie, I lied. Again, I didn't want you worrying about him. Plus, I'm not really sure how he died. Doctors said that his heart quit beating. Zafina says his soul is trapped inside of some ruby jewel with Bao-Li. But no matter, he died because of me. And I even lied about him being in maximum security prison sentenced to the rest of his life. I'm such a petty liar."

Kaitou sighs. "You suck at lying, Old Man. So dishonest."

Lei nods. "I should seriously stop keeping things to myself. I should open up to my family more... because blood is thicker than water..." He mutters to himself once more. "My father taught me that just before he died. My _real_ father."

"So what are going to do now?" Jackie asks.

"I'm going to Manchuria. I'm going to have to get my brother involved, and hopefully I'll extract some information while I visit my dad's grave. Right now, our big focus is Bao-Li. Bryan is the least of our concerns for right now. Yes, that man is very dangerous. Yes he killed Jackie, and many others, but Bao-Li is way worse than Bryan. In fact, Bao-Li destroyed Bryan." He glances over at Alece. "I'm taking Alece with me. And NO! We are not spending our anniversary while the world is in danger! Don't get any wrong ideas. Wu, as always, stay with your sister, here in Hong-Kong. And for the record, I'll get the superintendent to fill in for me. I'll tell him Alece and I are spending our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"Again, Old Man, with your shitty lies..."

Lei chuckles. "This one's believable at least. I do seriously own a house in Hawaii. But please do call if weird things start happening. I'll be back soon, though. That's not a lie." He then winks once more.

"Are you leaving now?"

Lei shakes his head. "No, Alece and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be staying at your Uncle Mao's house for the time being, and we will visit your Grandfather's grave. Hopefully, we can find an oracle who can communicate with the dead. We need to ask him for answers. Hopefully, he can give us some pointers on how to defeat Bao-Li."

"You're beating a dead horse here!" Kaitou interrupts once more. "You can't communicate with the dead!"

"Well, I actually communicated with my mother!" Jackie added.

"That's because you were dead."

Jackie's heart sunk. "Oh… that is true."

"Well, anyway, it is possible! You can communicate with the dead. Yes, it requires a lot of magic spells, but I can speak with the dead. Just as it required some magic to defeat Bao-Li. Here's what my _real_ father told me about Bao-Li. 'You can only defeat magic with magic'. We need to stock up on magic spells to defeat this heinous foe."

Kaitou shrugged while Jackie accepts this information.

"Fine Old Man, just make sure you don't go visit some senile old man who claims to be an 'oracle' when he's really just a senile man, like Granny."

Lei shakes his head. "My mother is not senile, Kaitou. She's just blunt. What my mother says happens. Guaranteed. She is a true physic woman. I do wonder why she doesn't make her fortune telling people their futures."

"Well, why is she in a nursing home? Hm?"

"Nobody is there to take care of her. I wouldn't mind taking care of my mom."

Alece then elbows Lei, frowning. Lei looks at Alece and it seemed as though that the two were speaking Morse Code with just their eyes. Lei then looked back to his son and daughter. "Yeah, like I said, I wouldn't mind taking care of my mom, but Alece insists that my brother Mao takes care of her, since he lives in a MANSION!" Lei chuckles lightheartedly.

Yep, they were speaking with their eyes.

"I should go visit her to, to get my fortune told. Perhaps she knows the true meaning behind my same reoccurring dreams." Lei then frowns. "I had to fight Bryan Fury last night, and he had Alexa help him fight me, and tried to kidnap Alece. Alexa's dog attacked me, and reopened a wound I already had."

Alece then nods. "Yeah, Bryan and Alexa were both looking for Chinese women with a blood type of AB and were beautiful. They didn't tell me why. But they just said I didn't qualify."

"Hm? Is that so? I have a blood type AB and I got kidnapped… and I guess I'm pretty, too…" Jackie mumbled. "Could it be that Bryan and Alexa are actually teaming up with Bao-Li?"

Lei grits his teeth as he balled both hands into fists that banged onto his desk. "No… way… you got to be kidding me!"

"I mean it actually makes sense. The woman with her heart ripped out. Perhaps that too, is Bao-Li's doing. My kidnappers said I'd be soulless when Bao-Li is through with me. Perhaps Bao-Li is ripping out several human hearts just as a sacrifice."

Lei grimaces once more. "Why would Bryan team up with the man who killed him? It just doesn't make any sense… Unless Bryan thought I killed him… Well, that's one more mystery to solve."

"For now, we must take it easy. Unless that cyborg decides to ambush us at the police station. If he does, the two of you know what to do. I promise, I will return whenever I get enough information about Bao-Li."

* * *

><p>In a condemned theater somewhere, there were people bowing to this long-haired figure who was limping as she walked. S/he looked as though it was melting like the wicked witch from _The__Wizard__of__Oz_. The figure then takes a seat on a throne that was carved out of stone that obviously the people made.

"All Hail lord Bao-Li!"

Bao-Li frowns as he sees that his new body is rotting yet again. It was hard to find bodies that don't rot, but he just had to make end's meet until his nemesis, Lei Wulong, was captured. He needed his body back, and the only way to do so is to hire people to capture him. Luckily, he still had a connection to him, and he could give him visions of the future to plague his thoughts. He can sense the anger that Lei is feeling now, and it is making Bao-Li stronger.

"Give me my new body! Now!"

The blind followers of Bao-Li came in and brought him a dead woman. Bao-Li wasn't particularly picky about the gender of his host, he just needed another body. Bao-Li takes the orb and ejects his soul from the rotting corpse into the woman's body, now taking on a woman's appearance. Bao-Li then smiles.

"One day, the world will be mine… Prepare the sacrifices! And then, go find out what Wulong is up to. It would appear his precious daughter has escaped and told him everything. Our plans will not be ruined. We'll just have to lure them in..."

Bao-Li then laughs evilly as his followers all bowed to Bao-Li.

"All hail Lord Bao-Li! Hail Lord Bao-Li!"


	10. Big Trouble in Little China

**Act IX: Big Trouble in Little China**

"Well, looks like we're gonna need some gas..." Lei mutters as he looks at the low gas warning.

Alece, who sat in the passenger seat next to him, was watching her favorite TV show at the moment, _Undercover_ on her I Pad 5. She had her headphones on, and didn't hear Lei's remark. However, with one hand on the steering wheel, he reaches over and takes off the headphones.

"What now? Can you not see that I am watching a TV show here?"

Lei looks at the road to straighten his wheels, then glance back at Alece. "We need gas. Now."

"And why does this concern me?"

Lei sighs. "Because Alece, you have an I Pad! We need I Pad! Now!"

"What is the I Pad for?"

"Please, go find the nearest ethanol-free gas station. We all know what happened to my Corvette." Lei had taken both hands off the steering wheel and his head facing Alece to beg her with the puppy eyes.

"Please keep your eyes on the road!" Alece screams in fear.

Lei then turned to look at the road and saw he was just about to land in a ditch. He quickly turned the wheel and got the car back on the road. He then turns to face Alece. "Oops, sorry..."

They finally reach the gas station and Lei fills up the car at the pump. He walks over to Alece to knock on the window, and she rolls it down.

"Yes?"

"I'm going inside to buy some snacks, what would you like?"

"Something healthy. Do not get me any chocolate or sugar. Peanut butter crackers would be nice."

Lei wags his index finger. "No, no, no. I'm allergic to nuts, remember? You ate peanut butter and we kissed, and then I suffocated..."

"Just do not get me any sweets, okay?"

Lei nods before going into the store as the windows rolled up. He walks in, picking out the treats for the two to eat. Lei then gets some drinks, too and rings them up on the counter.

'Will that be all for you, today, sir?'

Lei nods as he looks at the accountant. She looked strangely familiar with the dark skin. Her face was concealed by the huge straw hat she wore, so Lei couldn't really look and see.

'And the total for you today will be thirteen.'

'Thirteen? Just for some snacks? What?'

Lei then felt a cold piece of metal on the back of his head. He crosses his arms, rolling his eyes as he sighed. "Shit, not again."

The woman took off her straw hat, revealing to be Alexa. "Didn't we tell you we would return?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment..."

Lei heard Bryan's voice. He sighs once more. Lei then wondered if he was really going to die. He turns his eyes to the side to see Alece watching her show.

_She__ won't__ hear __this __gun shot__ once__ it __goes__ off..._ Lei then smirks. _But__ Bryan__ knows __better__ than __to__ try __and __shoot __me__ from__ the __rear...__ Did __he __forget __what __I__ am__ fully __capable__ of? __Not __to__ mention, __he __didn't even __bother __pinning __me __down..._

Bryan later found himself tumble to the ground as Lei had performed a Reverse Rave Spin Kick. Lei picks up the gun that Bryan had dropped and tossed it out of arm's reach.

"You know better not to attack me from the rear."

Bryan nods. "I know. That's why I did."

_**CLAM!**_

Unfortunately, Lei failed to realize that Alexa, too had a gun. Alexa predicted that Lei was going to turn his back on her, and then she took the opportunity to fire a shot with her desert eagle to the back of his head. Since a bullet is faster than sound itself, Lei had not time to react. By the time that sound was heard, he dropped dead onto the ground. He was helpless to defy his fate.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL LEI, MY WAY! NOT THE QUICK AND EASY WAY!"

"But your methods of disposing your targets are what I would say, futile. You should simply fire the gun without a word."

"Blah, blah, blah, you just ruined the fun. Don't you see! It's not fun if you kill the targets the easy way! Why not torture them and break every one of their bones and then slit their throat as they beg for mercy. You shot him when he thought he had me..."

"I do believe that your AI is now obsolete."

"AI? What the fuck?"

As the cyborg argued with the android, little did the two know, Lei didn't really die. He's still alive. Though the bullet hit his brain, Lei was able to think, and channel his Chi to the gunshot wound, at an attempt to push the bullet out. Lei has never done this trick before, and even wondered how he was able to be still breathing. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Perhaps it is Bao-Li's curse. But Bao-Li's out of his body? Why is he still alive? The bullet was halfway out of his head, but Lei decided to play possum for now. He couldn't let the robots know that he's still alive.

"He brought his fair maiden with him, I see. How's about I go kill her, too! Put her out of her misery."

Lei knew he couldn't play dead any longer. Alece was in danger. So much for playing possum. Lei then grabbed Bryan's ankle, even though the bullet was still in his head. It affected his motor skills, and it hurt a lot, but he still had a nice and tight hold on his enemy's ankle.

"Don't you dare leave... Your opponent is still here..."

Bryan then looks down in astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lei Wulong was still alive. But how?

"I am picking up some strange energy originating from his_"

"You know what Alexa, just shut the fuck up!"

Lei was still trying to endure the pain of his shattered scull. This headache was much worse than that of a hangover. Lei tried pushing the bullet out even more with his Chi, but the pain was just too intense. Because of it, Lei had let go of Bryan and began to wish he died. Lei knew that this was not normal.

Bryan walks over to grab Alexa and ripped her robotic head off. Sparks flew off as she was tossed in a corner. Bryan then bends over to grab Lei by his hair. Then his neck as Bryan could see the look of intense pain on his face.

"So, you're alive. That makes us both even. You can't die, and neither can I. That makes us both have something in common. We're both immortals who don't have a place in this world."

He tosses Lei to the side once more. Lei was helpless to control his landing as he felt his body roll on the tile like a doll, and he hits the glass door to the beers. Lei felt the glass stab him, putting him in more agony. He watches as Bryan makes his way over to him. He couldn't let this be the end of him. Not a chance. That will power alone gave Lei the strength to channel his chi to his scull to repair it and push the bullet completely out. This made him very tired. Lei didn't realize how weak he was. He feels like passing out, but he must fight until the bitter end. Lei then used what little strength he had left to stand. He slowly raises his arms up into his fighting stance.

"Yes, indeed we are, but unlike you, I'm human. You're a machine. Didn't Alexa say you have an AI?" Lei smirks.

"What she said was nonsense! I don't have an AI! I'm just an immortal human!"

"Tch. Let's see what's under your skin, cyborg."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Lei then sends a Drunken Tiger Lash to Bryan without warning. Bryan was staggered by the hit a little, but this distracted him enough for Lei to grab several glass bottles of beer. Lei needed to get drunk. That's the best he can do. He shatters all three bottles at the neck and starts drinking. Bryan then sees this and immediately attacks. Lei falls down, but reaches for another bottle of beer on the ground. He breaks the neck once more, and starts gulping down on it. Bryan tried stepping on him, but Lei would roll over with his drink. He wasn't buzzed yet. He needed stronger alcohol. That's it! Lei looked over and saw where there was vodka in the freezer. Lei does a Spring Kick that knocks Bryan back as he runs to get the vodka.

"Oh no you don't!"

Bryan tried grabbing Lei's hair, but due to the fact that his hair wasn't in the usual ponytail, this made him harder to grab. He saw Lei open the fridge and get out three bottles. He then sends a low kick to knock Lei down, but he falls down and hits Bryan with the vodka, and drinks it, while he's on the ground. Lei then belches contently as he was down to his next bottle.

"Did you get a big boo-boo?" Lei asks Bryan as he drinks his second bottle he breaks after he stands up.

"No! I did not!"

He kicks the bottle as it flies in the air. Lei rolls over to catch it and gulp more of it down. Bryan tried attacking Lei, but he does his Ballroom Dance, and Spinning Headbutt, while he is drinking. Now down to his last bottle, Lei cracks open the top and drinks it down. Bryan once again attacks him, this time successful at shattering the bottle.

"I always thought you were a good for nothing drunkard..."

Lei giggles as he looks into Bryan's eyes. "You have pretty eyes! Yes you do..."

Lei was so drunk, he doesn't even realize he's drunk. He could barely stand up as he kept tripping with every walk. However, this worked to his advantage. Bryan would try to hit Lei, but he'd sway to the opposite direction. But then, when Bryan tried to grab Lei's neck, he kicks Bryan's shin to do a back flip and then do several Tornado Kicks.

"That was for busting my bottle! I was drinking that!" Lei belches once again. "That shit was good!"

Bryan didn't know what to do. Lei's a nightmare when he's drunk. Bryan remembers fighting Lei drunk at a bar, and he beat up everyone. But this is different. Bryan can find an opening and hit him. Bryan knees Lei, who jumps to grab his legs, who smiles playfully. He then manages to swing a punch at his jaw. Lei hit the floor hard, rolling over. However, he didn't get up. He was motionless. Bryan walks over, to crush Lei, but he was caught off guard by his Lotus Sweep. He should have saw that coming.

"GOTCHA! HAHAHAH!" He points his finger laughing as he staggers. Lei then does a Staggering Slide that knocks Bryan down once again, and Lei does his Spinning Headbutt once again, followed by his bicycle kicks.

Bryan had rolled out of the way to avoid this crazy drunk. He was so unpredictable! Bryan then watched as Lei struggled to get up. He kept falling down. Bryan then took the opportunity to do a low kick to his side. Lei rolled over as he once again tried to get up. He grabs a counter to help him stand as he pops open a can of beer. When Bryan gets closer, Lei balances on the counter with one hand and kicks Bryan. He then falls down to finish his drink. Lei gets back up and sips his drink every now and then as he staggers, a pair of drunken fists out, swaying to the side every now and then.

Bryan figured Lei was a beast at close range, but can he evade a moving shelf. Bryan then walks over to lift up a shelf and throw it at Lei. Lei chuckles at the shelf, falling over once again, this time drinking from the can. He gets back up, inching his way closer to Bryan.

"Take this you drunkard!"

Bryan takes another shelf, and slides it across the floor. Lei was able to climb on it and roll over to hit the ground with another thud. Lei then uses his lose muscles to do what appears to be the worm. However, Bryan saw Lei kick him in the face with his legs, as Lei got back on his feet. Bryan then sees an empty bottle of beer on the floor and throws it at Lei. He catches it and dries to drink it, but there is nothing in there. Lei then charges like an angry bull at Bryan, sending a barrage of punches; however, Bryan grabs both of Lei's fists and knees him in the side, intent on breaking his ribs, but Lei rams into Bryan, almost knocking him over. Lei then jumps in the air and kicks Bryan as he is in a seated position. His arms are like a snake in a basket, swaying. He then sweep kicks Bryan and gets up to do several combos, but Bryan kicks Lei in the stomach. Lei falls back rolling over as he knocks over the cashier counter.

"That finally shut you up. Next time we fight, you better be sober!" He then turns around and walks away. "Bao-Li's orders were to capture you, but I guess I'll catch you later."

Lei sat at a corner, cheeks flushed, singing some song in Chinese. He heard all that Bryan said, but he wasn't too drunk to understand. He knew Bao-Li was a bad guy. After hearing Bryan works for him, Lei just didn't know what to do. Suddenly a knife that barely missed him hit the wall as he jumps.

"I just finished two episodes and I find out that the car hasn't moved at all. Then I figured you were so indecisive, and so then I come in here to find your blood everywhere. And you reek of alcohol. Did you get drunk again?"

"Maybe..." Lei's head falls over. "Bao-Li tried to capture me... I feel special..."

His accent was slipping. Alece knew that meant Lei was as drunk as a beggar. This meant that she had to drive the car the rest of the way to the Chi Manor. Luckily, she knew the way. Alece reaches over to help Lei to his feet, and does so, but she felt his hands grab her butt.

"Can we have sex?"

_**CRAAACKKKK!**_

Lei's loud scream echoed as Alece snapped his wrist out of place. Alece knew what she was doing. She just dislocated it. She'll snap his wrist back into place when he's sober.

* * *

><p>Jackie arrived at the crime scene. She was told about the extensive property damage at the gas station, so she came to investigate. The young woman shows her badge as she goes under the yellow crime scene tapes. She walks around, looking for some clues that might help solve the case, but all the cameras were destroyed. It was like the suspects knew there were cameras. Jackie then saw the destroyed cash register. The price was 13 dollars. She then saw a familiar knife in the wall. She takes it out and puts it in the evidence bag. She saw that whoever vandalized this place liked beer. It was then she speculated that there was a fight going on, and she saw a desert eagle, and a bullet covered in blood over by the broken beer bottles. In the beer section.<p>

"That must have been one hell of a fight..." Zachary mutters.

Jackie nods. "Yes, I agree. But what was going on?"

"Hell if I know. I can't see anything."

Jackie sighs. "That helps!"

Suddenly, the two heard a metallic voice speaking. They weren't sure what it was, but Jackie went to the source of the voice and saw that was a headless Alexa. She was talking, but not a sound came from her lips. However, Zakk found her body and could hear her talking.

"Lord Bao-Li, Bryan Fury has gone rogue. He is straying from our objective. I apologize for not updating his AI system, but it will be updated when he comes back. Copy that. Searching for Lei Wulong..."

"Father? They're searching for Father!"

Zachary frowns. "So Lei did all of this..."

"Father was fighting... it made sense... this gas station... he goes here... Zachary! We need to find Father and warn him that Bao-Li is after him! This can't be good..."

Before Zachary could do anything, Jackie ran off.

"Maybe we should leave him... alone..."


End file.
